Sword Art Online: Dragón Ball Héroes
by Koji Miyamoto
Summary: Un Nuevo Juego Salió por todo Japón y un Misterio se Esconde en El… y Nuestros Héroes tiene que Salvar el Futuro de la Destrucción de albos Mundos… Kirito, Bean, Note, Goku y sus Amigos Tiene una Misión que Cumplir.
1. Introducción de Fanfiction

Introducción (N/A Es muy Importante que lo lean Esto y son esos Detalles no puedes pasar por Alto Gracias por su Participación)

1.- Nota del Autor: Hola a Todos los Lectores… Mi Nombre Es Koji Miyamoto y Soy Nuevo del Mundo de los Fanfictions o Escritura… Este es un Pequeño Proyecto que quiero hacer para Ganar Conocimientos y ideas sobre Creación de los Guiones de unas series y etc… Quiero que me den Mucho Apoyo a Mi Mundo de la Imaginación y Mas… Los Agradezco su Participación en mi Obra

2.- Nota de la Serie: Bueno sobre Esta Historia que Quiero Contar es un crossover de 2 Series Japonesas o Bien (Animes) va tener Acción, Peleas, Feels, Misterios, Comedia, Dramas y Romance… Esta Historia tendrá una Cronología y Lógica para dar más Interés al Público.

3.- Nota de Lectores: Quiero que me avisen todo sobre este Sistema de Fanfictions si algo está fuera de lo común o Estoy Rompiendo las Reglas ya que soy Novato. (N/A Ya leí las Reglas de la Página)

4.- Los Derechos de Autor (copyright): Bueno Eso es lo Más Importante sobre Creación Un Fanfictions por un Fan Sobre Una Serie (Anime) Existente y Hay que Dar Crédito Los Creadores Originales sobre Sus Grandes Obras de Arte.

Los Animes Crossovers son: Sword Art Online y Dragon Ball Heroes.

Sword Art Online (ソードアート・オンライン): es una serie de novelas ligeras escritas por Reki Kawahara (川原 礫) e ilustradas por Abec;

Gracias Reki-Sensei y Abec Por Darnos Una Gran Obra de Arte.

Dragón Ball (ドラゴンボール): es una manga escrita e ilustrada por Akira Toriyama (鳥山 明) y su Asistente Toyotarō (とよたろう) y (Toei Animation) estrenó una adaptación anime.

Gracias Akira-Sensei e igual Toyotarō-Sensei Por Darnos una Gran Obra De Arte.

(N/A: Estoy Usando sus Personajes para una Historia echa por un fan para compartir a los Demás su Imaginación y Esta Historia no Es Oficial o (Canon) de Nada)

5.-Guía Para los Lectores:

.-Esta Historia se Contará De Forma en Primera Persona y Cambiara el Personaje y Su Historia…

(Ejemplo El Uso de Primera Persona)… Yo Estoy un Lugar Muy Escuro pero veo mi amigo y le Pregunte… Estas Bien?… El Me Responde… Si Estoy Bien!.

.-Esta Historia Tendrá Cambios de Lugares, Flashback y Pensamientos en Su Mente….

(Ejemplo 1 El Uso de El Cambio de Lugar)…

(Cambia en Escenario un Lugar Frio y Oscuro con Nuestro Protagonista 1 y Cuenta su Historia) yo No veo Nada estoy un lugar vacío y Oscuro estoy entrando en Pánico Espero mis amigos estén bien.

(Cambia en Escenario Un Campo de Flores con un Grupo y Protagonista 2 y Cuenta su Historia) Estoy con mis Amigos y sobre eso estamos Preocupados por Nuestro amigo Perdido pero lo tenemos que encontrarlo y a hora.

(Ejemplo 2 El Uso de Flashback)…

a hora que Recuerdo (Cambia en Escenario un Flashback en Casa)… Deje mi Celular en la mesa y me asiento mi silla y doy Gracias por la comida… Pero me doy Cuenta se hace tarde de ir Escuela y Salí corriendo en seguida… (Fin de Flashback)… Creo ya sé dónde Deje mi Celular.

(Ejemplo 3 El Uso de Pasamientos de Nuestro Amigo o Protagonista)

Chicos… Gracias sin Ustedes no podría haber logrado lo imposible… Mi Amigo Responde… No Debías de gradecer nosotros te apoyaremos siempre… (Pensamientos mi amigo)… es porque tú me salvaste la vida are todo por ti.

6.- Redes Sociales:

Facebook: KojiMiyamoto-159684047846828/

Twitter: KojiMiyamotoo

Fanfiction: ~kojimiyamoto

Deviantart:

7.-Titulo de Siguiente Capítulos: (N/A… Estos son los 2 Capítulos hasta Hora… Pero las Reglas Página de Fanfictions Dice sin Spoiler y Avances ni Sinopsis Pero mi Facebook los dejare los 3 cosas…) (N/A… o Avísame si está Bien o Mal déjalos en los Capítulos Siguientes)

Capítulo 1: Mi Nombre es Bean! Y Esta es Mi Historia de Héroe!

\- Sinopsis: Bean Es Un Chico que tiene Pesadillas de un Mundo Apocalíptico… Pero Esto Sera su Destino… Él Nos Cuenta su Historia de Héroe.

Capítulo 2: El Regreso del Héroe de la Realidad Virtual! Kirito Entra en Ensena!

-Sinopsis: ¿? (N/A la Sinopsis lo Dejare en Facebook y Twitter cuando sea Publicado)

(N/A… Esto lo deje para Dar más Emoción al Público para atraer Seguidores)

7.- Extras de Fanfiction

1.-Quiero que busquen el Misterio y el drama con sus Teorías y sus Suposiciones (Hipótesis) para dar más Emoción este Fanfiction en la Caja de Comentarios o en Facebook.

2.-Y si Tienes dudas Búscame en mis redes Sociales.

3.- Tienes tu derecho criticar pero quiero sea una forma educada y maduro.

4.- si tengo errores ortográficos u otra cosa quiero que me avisen a tiempo.

5.- Daré las Noticias en las redes Sociales en (Facebook y Twitter) sobre Este Fanfiction.

6.- lo Ultimo al quiero tengan una buena lectura.

(N/A… Quiero dar las Gracias por leer la Introducción)


	2. Capítulo 1: Mi Nombre es Bean! Y Esta es

Capítulo 1: Mi Nombre es Bean! Y Esta es Mi Historia de Héroe!

(Un Voz de un Chico Joven…En Un Escenario Totalmente Negro): ¡Hola a todos!...Creo que les Tengo Que Contar Una Historia Que es un poco Larga de Contar pero mi Pregunta es por Donde Comienzo?... mmmh ¡ya se¡… Desde Aquel Sueño que Tuve Hace Mucho Tiempo!

(Cambia un Escenario Muy Oscuro la Ciudad de Tokio Esta En Ruinas)… Hay Gente Trasformadas En Piedra Con Impresiones de Terror y Miedo En Sus Caras… Yo Estaba En El Suelo Sentado Sin Poder Moverme… Yo Estaba En Un Estado Como Estar Petrificado de Miedo y Por Ver mi Ciudad Destruida Pero Una Sombra Forma de Demonio desde Arriba de la Ciudad me Mira Fijamente en Mi Dirección… Luego Un Rayo Sale desde La Sombra.

Se Dirigía Hacia Mí!

Desde Ese Momento Aparece Una Persona Un Chico Mayor… Que Estaba Vestido de Totalmente Negro Sin Otro Tipo Color… Tenía Una Túnica Puesta y Una Espada Mismo Color… Estaba Frente Mío… ¿El Me Defendió?... El Chico Me Mira Fijamente Hacia Mí me Dice.

Bean!... Arriba Es Hora!

En Ese Momento Estaba En Mi Cama… En mi Cabeza Mirando Arriba en mi Techo.

Luego Una Voz Una Mujer Suena con Todo Volumen!

Bean!... Arriba Flojo es Hora de ir a la Escuela!

Luego Pase Mi Mano en Mi Frente… y Doy Un Suspiro… Solo Es Un Sueño… Luego Doy Un Aviso a Mi Madre que ya estoy Despierto! … Ya Voy En Seguida Mama!

(Cambia el Escenario… del Título de la Serie es Sword Art Online: DB Héroes)

(Una Cambia El Escenario de Vuelta Habitación de Chico y Cuenta su Historia) Hola Mi Nombre Es Bean Miyazaki y Tengo 13 Años Edad Bueno dentro pocos Meses cumplo los 14 Años y se Preguntaran que fue lo que paso de mí y lo que Cambio mi Vida Por completo Bueno Hay Les Contare todos Los detalles. (De Vuelta en la Historia)

Me levante de la Cama Con Poca ganas de ir a la Escuela!... Pero Hora que lo Pienso Bien… Es mi Primer día de Estar Una Secundaria! Es decir Conocer Nuevos Compañeros de Clases y Maestros!... Que Fastidio Espero que este Año sea Mejor! Ya que no tengo Amigos muy leales a hacia mi… Mi Pasado es que mis compañeros me gastaban bromas de mal gusto se Burlaban de mi como un Bicho Raro…era un Especie de bullying… pero este año será diferente? Siempre Estuve En silencio Sin Decir Nada Hacia Mis Padres o Maestros… Siempre me Pregunte Vale la Pena Pelear?

Upss! Un Suspiro desde mi Alma… ¡Por eso no me apetece ir a la escuela!

Luego Baje Hacia las Escaderas con mi Pijama Puesta… Mire El Reloj De la Televisión Estaba Pasando Las Noticias de la Mañana… Estaba Puesta En La Pared del Comedor eran las 6:30 A.m… Tengo 30 Minutos para ir la Escuela! Luego no di Importancia Sobre Mi Tiempo… Luego llegue Comedor y me asenté y dije a mi mama!

Ya Estoy Aquí! Con una Vos Floja sin Ánimos en la Vida

Luego llega Mi Mama desde la Cocina Al Comedor con Un Plato de Arroz y lo deja en frente de Mí… Luego Me Mira Fijamente en mi Rostro que tenía una cara cansada y Luego Mi Madre me Pregunta y Rompe En Silencio!

As Tenido El Mismo Sueño Esa Pesadilla? Mi Madre me Pregunta seriamente y Espera una respuesta pero es muy obvia por algunas Razones y después les cuento Los Detalles.

Si!... Lo Dije sin Dar Detalles ya que mi Madre Sabe que tengo Estas Pesadillas por más de un 1 año

Una Ciudad Destruida… Gente Muerta y Trasformada en Piedra con sus Rostros de Pánico y Un Demonio que no puedo ver solo es una Neblina Oscura… Diciendo la Palabra Oscuro Siempre me Pregunto Quién es Ese Chico con la Ropa Oscura… yo no lo conozco… Pero Siempre Sale en mi Sueños y El Pelea con Ese Demonio ese detalle no se lo conté a mi Familia por menos Hasta que descubra quien es…

Bueno Hablando de sueños También Tengo Otros Sueños Sobre un Luchador de Artes Marciales Vestido de Naranja con Pelos de Puntas… El me Enseña como Pelear y Defenderme…Bueno y me Enseña El Valor y Significado Seguir… y porque Peleamos!... y no solo eso… hay otros luchadores hay unos 2 Chicos y una Chica en mi edad que peleamos contra monstruos u otros seres.

Eso fue Igual desde 2 años tiene más Tiempo que esa Horrible Pesadilla pero me pregunto Esto Tiene alguna relación?

Bueno lo que me deja la duda es quienes son Ellos? Uno Me Defiende y Otro me Entrena las Artes Marciales… es como que ya los Conozco desde hace un Tiempo? Quiero decir es Tantas veces que los veo en mi Sueños… y eso me hace Feliz y alegre es como fueran mis amigos reales… Pero es un sueño ellos no existen… pero algo de mí me dice que son reales!

Luego Una Mano da Vueltas en mi Cara un Lado y Otro es mi Mama que lo hace porque estaba ido en mis pensamientos luego di una señal de que ya me di cuenta.

Luego mi mama sonríe y luego Dice.

Ahahah! Estabas Bien ido Asta que te quedaste unos 5 minutos sin responder y no te distes cuenta lo que hice a en tu Arroz!

Luego mi Cara se pone Roja cuando mi Arroz tenía de una forma de corazón y con palabra escrita con kétchup en medio y decía!

Te quiero mi Bebe!

Luego digo… Mama yo ya no soy un Bebe. Tenía una Cara roja como de tomate ya que siempre me

Trata como un Bebe sobre mi Inocencia.

Luego Mi Mama Sonríe y Dice.

Tu Siempre serás mi Bebe… (y luego se asienta frente mío y me pregunta)

Ya Estás listo tu Primer día de Clases es Decir te quedan 25 Minutos y Contando.

Luego moví mi cabeza diciendo que ¡Sí!... (Con una cuchara en mi boca de Arroz)

Luego En la Televisión estaba Frente de Comedor Salió un Anuncio de un Videojuego Tipo Recreativa y su nombre Era Dragón Ball Héroes no di Muncha Importancia por muchas razones… Es porque mi Familia no quiere que juegue estos videojuegos por mala publicad causó El accidentes por Un Juego Tipo Realidad Virtual de VRMMORPG… Ya Sabemos de qué abro Es Sword Art Online o lo Conocen como SAO.

Desde que fue Ese accidente mi Familia Dejo Comprar juegos desde que yo Tenía 10 años de Edad después de un Año Salió un Juego Llamado ALfheim Online o Es Conocido ALO… Escuche de muchos Chicos de mi Escuela que Fabuloso y Genial Ya que Podías Volar Hacia Cualquier Lugar y su Misión de Conquistar es Gran Árbol de Mundo para Transfórmate un Alf y Volar sin Tiempo Límite.

Y Escuchar Eso… Yo Corrí hacia mis Padres que me Compraran el AmuSphere… Pero mis Padres tenía Miedo lo que Causo SAO y Su Consola NerveGear las Muertes o Quedarme Atrapado en Un Mundo Ficticio… Pues ya sabemos su respuesta… después de eso yo quería volar eso fue mi sueño… Porque al Hay Maldad Humana en este Mundo… Esa Fue Mi Pensamiento Cuando Fue Después de la Noticia de Siguiente Año… ALO lo Usaban en Experimentos Humanos… Cambiar la Mente Humana… Eso fue lo que Causo que mi Familia Dejara de Cómprame Videojuegos.

Bueno viendo La Televisión sobre ese Juego de Dragón Ball Héroes paso un Personaje en la Publicidad… y eso Causo Mi Atención… Era Alguien Conocido Era Ese Hombre de Traje Naranja y de pelos de Punta… Luego Vi Todo ese Publicidad y Escuche un Nombre con el luchador de las Artes Marciales en la Pantalla y decía.

Ayuda a Goku y Sus Amigos a Defender su Mundo!... Ellos te están Esperando! Compra El Pase del Héroe y al Pelear por la Paz del Mundo. Y Tenemos un Libro Disponible sobre la Historia de Goku y sus Amigos Comprando un Libro a Hora te llevaras un Póster de Luchador de Artes Marciales.

Y Escuchar su Nombre mis ojos estaban en un brillo de la emoción… ya se su Nombre es Goku… Pero es un Personaje de un Videojuego eso Causo mi emoción bajara y mi Cara se puso Triste… el señor Goku no es real.

Mi Mama se dio Cuenta de ver la Publicidad mi cara estaba en alegría y después puse una cara de tristeza… y me Pregunta con un Tono Serio.

Quieres Jugar ese Juego?

Luego le vi a mi madre y le respondí!

No es el Juego Mama… Es La Persona que vi en el Juego! Le Respondí con sinceridad ya que lo que quería era quien era él.

Luego Mi Mama me Pregunta… pero en ese momento mi mundo se congelo el tiempo lo que mi Madre me pregunto eso fue algo que no esperaba en mi corta vida!

Te Refieres a Señor Goku ese Hombre de Traje Naranja y de Pelos de Punta El Sale en Tus Sueños con Un chico con Traje de Color Negro… Verdad?

Luego me quede en Silencio Sin poder decir una Palabra hacia mi madre para pregúntale como lo sabe todo sobre ellos 2?

Ella sigue hablando del tema… sin pregúntale por qué?

Bueno creo te estas preguntaras como lo se… yo siempre limpio tu habitación encontré unos dibujos y historias sobre tus sueños y ver el hombre de tus historias y dibujos en la Televisión… sentía que había una relación y creo que era cierto.

Y yo al fin pude Hablar y le Pregunte… desde cuando lo sabes?

Desde un Año y Medio… y después un alarma Suena en Celular de mi Madre y dice un tono Preocupada y estérica… se me hace tarde el trabajo y a ti a tu primer día de Escuela son las 6:55 A.m.

Luego ella dice… corre a tu Cuarto y Cámbiate la Ropa Así no iras a la escuela con Esas Pintas…

Yo Corrí a mi Baño y Darme una ducha Rápida y me Cambie de ropa con una Camisa manga Larga de color Negro y una sudadera de Manga Corta de color Blanca y unos Shorts de color Café Claro y unos Zapatos Blancos.

Y corrí hacia el Auto de mi Madre y nos Fuimos en seguida… y mi madre me pregunta… Bueno después de la Escuela creo te tendré una sorpresa para ti!

Y le pregunte sobre esa sorpresa pero ella me dijo que era un secreto que será algo tendrás un tiempo de Pasar El Tiempo?... Espero que sea Bueno.

Luego llegamos mi Escuela y Baje el Auto y lo cerré la Puerta y mire mi Nueva Escuela… Luego

Camine hacia la Entrada de colegio y me dije a mi mismo es un Nuevo Día y una nueva vida Espero este día Cambie por completo eso deseo con mi alma.

(Cambia el Escenario hacia el Cielo con La vos de Bean contado La Historia) El Siguiente Día Fue un Cambio de mi Vida… Digamos que Fue El Comienzo de Todo de mi Historia del Héroe)

Fin de Capitulo 1.

Avance de Siguiente Capitulo:

Hola soy Kazuto Kirigaya al fin estoy de Vuelta en Casa y Siento que me fui en décadas y al Fin tendré una vida Normal con mi Familia… Que Un Paquete Especial?… y Creo Esto sea Una Trampa… y eso es una Carta? De quién será?

El Siguiente Capitulo "El Regreso del Héroe de la Realidad Virtual! Kirito Entra en Ensena!"

No se lo Pierdan.

(N/A… Sígueme en mi Facebook y Twitter para Noticias y Novedades de este Fanfiction)


	3. Capitulo 2: El Regreso del Héroe de la R

Capítulo 2: El Regreso del Héroe de la Realidad Virtual! Kirito Entra en Ensena!

(Un Escenario Pasado Todo lo que Vivió El Chico de la Ropa Negra y Su Historia) Hola Mi Nombre es Kirigaya Kazuto o Todos mis Amigos me Conocen Como Kirito… yo Tengo 17 Años y Medio de Edad… Sobre Mi Historia… yo soy Un Superviviente de El Accidente de SAO y ya Paso 3 Años en aquel día Cuando Cambio Mi Vida… Yo Vivo con Mi Prima Suguha Kirigaya y mi Tía Medori Kirigaya pero son mi Hermana y Mama… Sobre mis Padres Biológicos Murieron cuando yo Era un Bebe Tenía un Año de Edad… Bueno eso es otra historia… Bueno El Tema es que Yo eh Estado Varios Conflictos en la realidad virtual como SAO, ALO, GGO y También Proyecto Alization pero a Hora Estoy de Regreso En Casa.

(Cambia Escenario la Casa de la Familia Kirigaya en la Habitación de Kazuto/Kirito) Yo Estaba Estudiado Sobre las Avances Extremos, Tecnologías Nuevas y esas Cosas… Dicen en foros puede ser posible Autos Voladores… Eso me da Emoción mi Alma y Luego Escucho una Voz de mi hermana Menor Gritando del Debajo de la Casa.

Hermanito ya está la Cena Ve deprisa porque se puede poner Fría! Y le Respondí a mi Hermanita… Voy En Seguida Sugu

Yo Abaje las Escaleras y mi Familia estando en la Mesa Esperándome para comer Juntos. Y Tomo Asiento en la Mesa y doy las Gracias por la comida.

Y mi Madre me Pregunta Sobre mi Salud… Bueno ya paso 3 Semanas desde que Regrese en Casa sobre que desaparecí por un buen tiempo pero eso es otro tema.

Yo Estoy Bien mama… ya mi Cuerpo ya se recupera y Estoy Entrenando Kendo para Estar Muy Sano.

Luego mi Hermana Sonríe y me dice… Es Bueno que Regreses al Kendo ya que ti te Fascinan Uso de Espadas en la realidad Virtual.

Y yo le Respondí… Bueno eso es otro tema… (Kazuto Piensa sobre eso) Creo que Ella Tiene Razón mi Amor sobre Pelear y Combatir ya es muy común estando casi 3 años en Realidad Virtual con una Espada conmigo.

Luego mi Madre me pregunta que hare Después de la Escuela… y le Respondí algo indeciso…

Bueno no Tengo idea que hacer… Habré con Asuna pero seguro que Suguha lo sobre todo… iras una tarde de chicas Verdad con Todas Rika/Lisbeth, Keiko/Silica, Shino/Sinon y Alice… le di la Pregunta a Sugu para Saber un Poco de sus Planes.

Mi Hermana me Responde un poco desanimada… Bueno la Verdad Todas Queríamos que Vinieras Hermanito pero vamos a ayudar a Alicia que aprenda vivir en nuestro mundo ya es algo Nuevo para ella pero solo compraremos ropa (La Mente de Suguha…La verdad es Ropa Interior sin dar ese detalle para no sonrójame) e ir a Cenar y unas termas mucho mas solo chicas ups.

Bueno yo buscare algo de pasar en tiempo… (Kazuto Piensa lo que digo Sugu sobre Alicia de vivir en nuestro mundo) Alice es un IA (Inteligencia Artificial) pero ella es Especial es un robot creado por RATH… es una compañía secreta del gobierno japonés que se encarga de desarrollar tecnología para la defensa militar de dicha nación. Pero Takeru Higa nos dio la cuídalo de ella… Porque ella se siente segura estando conmigo ya que soy el único que queda en su mundo… ya paso 2 semanas y con sistema de función de aceleración… y el Cambio de Aceleración… ya son 200 años… sus familias y amigos murieron pero aún están sus ancestros pero ella es única viva de viejo Mundo de Underworld… Bueno ya no quiero pensar en eso.

Luego un Timbre Suena la Puerta… yo digo a mi Familia que yo voy entender el Invitado o Visitante. Corrí al Pasillo y hay la entrada de la casa… abro la puerta era un Hombre de Entre de Correo y Paquetería.

El Me Pregunta… Buenas Joven Estoy Buscando el Señor Kazuto Kirigaya? Le Traigo un Paquete Especial.

(Cambia el Escenario… del Título de la Serie es Sword Art Online: DB Héroes)

Y me quede Pensando por un Momento… Yo no Perdí Nada en Internet o algo por estilo y aun así le pregunte… De Quien Mando Es El Paquete?

El Me responde… Creo que es de una Compañía Nueva… nunca lo eh Escuchado sobre Ella… su Nombre es "Corporación Capsula" pero Viendo la Caja me Suena de un Juego o un anime por decoraciones y Personajes Pegados en ella…

Yo Veo que Responde con Sinceridad el Cartero y Viendo la Caja con Atención veo no es nada malo. Es una Caja Pequeña y con decoración algo infantil.

Y Respondí… Soy Kazuto Kirigaya

Bueno Tenga el paquete y necesito Saber si es un Kirigaya porque veo aun eres un menor de edad para tener un identificación. Tiene alguien mayor de la casa?

Yo Pienso en ese detalle aun no llego a los 18 años para firmar… necesito aun adulto que tenga mi apellido para recibir un paquete en línea.

Espera un Segundo Señor… Hey Mama te necesito un Momento.

Ella me Responde… Voy en seguida… luego llega y mira el hombre y habrán sobre el paquete y Firma justificante que el paquete llego a su dueño.

Luego yo y mi madre entramos a la casa y llegamos todos en la sala para ver el paquete.

Y mi Hermana me Pregunta sobre El Paquete… y le respondí a mi Hermana.

La Verdad no lo sé… yo no Perdí Un Paquete ni nada por estilo… y le respondí con Sinceridad

Bueno Tengo que Abrir el Paquete para ver qué es? Y Después de eso vi quien me envió el Paquete era de una Empresa se Llamaba… ¡Corporación Capsula! Ese Nombre Es Nuevo Nunca lo eh Escuchado en mi vida pero deje eso un lado y Abrí la Caja era un Libro, Un Disco CD, Una Tarjeta Especial y Una Carta.

Mi Hermana Pesca el Libro… y mi Mama Agarra el Tarjeta y Disco… y yo veo la Carta

Después mi Hermana Habrá y Dice este libro es un Cuento!… son Aventuras y Peleas de unos Héroes

Le Pregunto cómo lo sabe y apenas lo estamos viendo… y ella me responde… que tiene muchas Ilustraciones en cada una de las Paginas.

Luego veo a mi Hermana de una cara en serio le respondí. Valla niña que eres Buscando dibujos en los libros… ella me responde enojada… lo dice la Persona que le llego un libro casi Infantil y también de Ser (Ella lo Dice en Voz Baja Para que su Madre no lo Escuche pero Dice "Padre") Muy Joven que Eres… (eh eso fue un Golpe duro y más que cartero me vio joven o un Niño... y lo bueno que no dijo esa palabra a mi mama porque ella no sabe que tengo una hija virtual y eso sería un caos si se diera cuenta ella y los Padres de Asuna)

Y mi Madre Pone el Disco en un reproductor de DVD y era una Publicidad de un juego… Todos lo estamos Viendo en la televisión un Juego tipo Recreativa de peleas y eso su Nombre es Dragón Ball Héroes no es Un VRMMORPG y a hora que lo pienso las Recreativas ya están siendo pasadas de moda Casi Nadie los usa todos prefieren estar un Juego de Realidad Virtual que un Juego Normal.

Y dice que la misión de juego es… Ayudar a un tal Señor Goku y sus Amigos a defender a su mundo de Amenazas que quieren matar y destruir al mundo.

Y para jugar el Juego tengo que Visitar a un Árcade y luego Crear tu Avatar de cualquier raza y Colocar la Pase de Héroe y a pelear… no es nada complicado… pero después cuando se terminó la publicidad es hora de ver la carta.

Yo Doy la Vuelta veo que dice Para Kirito… y Veo que alguien conocido me envió en paquete es extraño y abro la carta y dice.

Kirito no tengo mucho Tiempo para explicar pero tú tienes que Saber la Verdad Tienes que Leer el Libro Todo… que no se te escape ningún detalle… y cuidad muy bien el Pase de héroe no se la des a Nadie y que nadie te la quite solo tú la tienes que usar la Tarjeta… y después de eso nos volveremos A ver de Nuevo… Con Cariño K.

(Luego me quede con el Pensamiento y estaba muy serio en eso)… Saber la Verdad?... Tengo que leer todo el Libro y Cuidar con mi vida sobre la Tarjeta… volver en contra me con esa Persona… ¿K?

Quien será K es una Inicial?... Será él?... no lo creo?… no puede ser Kayaba Akihiko no es su Estilo. Tengo que Investigar esto y ahora creo me llevaré El Libro y la Tarjeta a la Escuela y Sobre Todo Ese Tal Corporación Capsula y ese Juego Dragón Ball Héroes me Entra la Curiosidad.

Luego mi Hermana me pregunta que dice la carta… y yo le Respondí… es que fui un elegido que pruebe el Juego ya que lo vemos publicidad apenas salió el juego…

Ella me responde… ya veo y iras a jugar a ese Juego? Y yo le respondí… Bueno me Entra la Curiosidad y iré mañana ya que quiero leer el libro primero para saber su Historia.

Ella me Responde… mmm bueno creo que es hora… tenemos que ir a la escuela.

Luego sin más respondí… Es Cierto ya son las 12.50 PM… es mejor nos preparamos y yo y Suguha nos fuimos de cambiar la ropa de escuela.

(Cambia en Escenario en Cuarto de Suguha y ella cuenta la Historia) yo Cierro la Puerta de mi Cuarto y digo… Hermanito yo te conozco… tú me mentiste… yo vi tu rostro cuando leíste la Carta no creo que fue una invitación creo que es algo más grande de nuevo… es como ALO y GGO tu nos Escondites la verdad… lo primero es Investigar tengo que saber qué es lo que dice la Carta y no lo harás solo de Nuevo… Artes que él se dirija al Juego Mañana creo tengo tiempo para resolver el problema.

Luego mi Hermano me llama… Suguha ya estoy listo te espero abajo en mi motocicleta.

Y le Respondí… si voy en seguida… luego cuando ya me cambie fui al cuarto de mi hermano y busque la carta sin mover mucho para que no se dé cuenta y artes que el suba y me busque… lo tengo que hacer rápido… luego escucho una voz…

Suguha ven rápido ya nos hace tarde… y le respondí voy en seguida un poco más… por favor tiene estar por aquí y unos minutos escucho pisadas por las escaleras y creo que es mi hermanito que está subiendo tengo que salir a hora… artes de salir de su cuarto corrí al mío abrí y cierre la puerta para fingir que Salí mi cuarto artes de tiempo…

Y mi hermano llega y dice estas lista… yo le respondí… si vamos… con una risa nerviosa.

Luego nos fuimos en la moto… (En Mis pensamientos sobre el Misterio de mi Hermanito) El Seguro Investigara todo el día y eso igual a mí me deja mismo situación no encontré la carta en su cuarto… seguro que él todavía tiene la carta guardada… yo busco la carta bolsillos de su camisa pero no hay nada falta de su pantalón pero me da miedo cambiar mis manos cuando la moto este movimiento… luego una parada cuando el Semáforo esta Rojo es mi oportunidad y luego cuando pongo mi mano bolsillo el gira y yo saco la mano sin llegar meter dentro para búscalo y él me pregunta.

Después de la escuela iré por ti recogerte para llevarte con los demás y Salúdalos Juntos… y yo le respondí… Seguro creo ellas estarán feliz en verte

Luego moto sigue en su rombo cuando semáforo esta en verde… yo pienso eso estuvo cerca casi se da cuenta… luego llegamos a mi Escuela… luego me baje y el me habrá…

Bueno Shino sale temprano iré por ella primero y luego iré por ti… y yo le Respondí… Claro todos nos veremos en tu escuela... (Mis pensamientos sobre las escuelas) Bueno yo estoy otra escuela diferente de que esta mi hermano… él está con Asuna, Rika, Keiko y Alice y ella es nueva en su Escuela… Bueno Shino y yo estamos diferentes escuelas.

Luego él se va hacia Escuela… y digo a mi Mismo… Encontrare la verdad de detrás de todo esto después de descanso investigare sobre ese juego.

(Cambia el Escenario hacia Suguha viendo desde cielo y lo último que dice) Creo que ese fue el día que mi hermano estuvo conmigo y algo de mi creía fue ultimo día que lo veía.

Fin De Capitulo 2

Avance de Siguiente Capitulo:

Hola soy Alice Schuberg este mundo es muy extraño para ser Raro y muy diferente al mío pero Esta Kirito conmigo eso es más importante para mi… Que una roca suena en los bolsillos Asuna?… y Kirito está Leyendo un Libro en forma muy Seria y Fría?

El Siguiente Capitulo: "Un Día de Escuela! El Misterio del Libro!"

No se lo Pierdan

(N/A… Sígueme en mi Facebook y Twitter para Noticias y Novedades de este Fanfiction)

(N/A… La Sinopsis de El Regreso del Héroe de la Realidad Virtual! Kirito Entra en Ensena! Esta Facebook o Twitter)


	4. Capítulo 3: Un Día de Escuela! El Mister

Capítulo 3: Un Día de Escuela! El Misterio del Libro!

(Cambia Escenario la Escuela de Bean y su Historia) Voy Caminado por los pasillos de mí Escuela Buscando el Aula de Clases soy el Aula A-3… El lugar es muy grande para uno que se puede perder en este lugar Bueno si eres Nuevo… Luego una Persona sale por sorpresa y me pregunta.

Hey Tu Espera? Y le veo es un chico de mi edad con Cabello Naranja y su Ropa Era una sudadera Azul y Pantalones Café Oscuro y sus zapatos igual… Pero es un poco rellenito en su Aspecto. Y Sigue con la Pregunta.

Veo que Corres por Todas Partes y veo que Estas Perdido Verdad?

Pero sin Espera alguna le respondí con un Si! Pero después de Responder le cambia la cara y después ríe. Hahahah

El chico estaba Riendo de mí? Que estoy perdido y corriendo como loco por todas Partes!... y Respondí serio y un poco Enojado

Hey tu eso no tiene ninguna gracia!

El Chico deja de reí y me responde con un voz sincera en su fondo de su Alma.

Lo Siento no estaba riendo de ti es que la Verdad Es… Yo estoy Feliz… Luego Escuchar eso yo Estaba Confundirlo de que el Chico no era cruel conmigo eso es algo nuevo nunca y nadie se disculpó conmigo si me ofendían y Después el Continua de que se Refería sobre estar Feliz?

Es que yo igual Estoy Perdido y Verte a ti pensé que yo no era único Perdido en esta escuela… y me mira y pone una sonrisa… y Después de eso es como mi pasado se fuera todos mis sentimientos estaban mezclados y sale una gota de mi ojo estaba entre triste y feliz a la vez.

Y él me responde… dije algo te insiera sentir mal… me pregunta por ver mi cara en lágrimas.

Y Respondí… No es eso es porque yo igual estoy Feliz hahah… le Respondí con una risa

(Cambia el Escenario… del Título de la Serie es Sword Art Online: DB Héroes)

(Cambia el Escenario Bean y el chico nuevo Caminan a las a su Aula de Clases) El y Yo Hablamos Artes que un Maestro nos diera indicación de Nuestra Aura… El me Pregunta… No puedo creer que Estamos el misma Aula… Luego el me pregunta de repente… HAAAA Cierto cuál es tu Nombre no te eh preguntado...

Y yo pienso en eso Es Verdad no Sabemos Nuestros Nombres por estar Buscando Nuestro Aula y yo le Respondí.

Mi Nombre Es Bean Miyazaki… y le Pregunte su Nombre pero artes estábamos Frente Nuestro Aula y El Me Responde.

Mi Nombre es Kobayashi Takeshi pero mis Amigos de los Videojuegos me dicen… En ese momento el profesor sale la puerta frente de nosotros diciendo…

Llegan tarde… Bueno les tengo que Castigar Pero… entren Nosotros los dejo pasar por El momento… ya que son Nuevos en la clase pero que no se repita.

Nosotros 2 dijimos… Si Profesor

Entramos y nos acertamos los asientos juntos que sobraron casi en frente de profesor… en eso casi nadie se quiere asentarse casi cercas de escritorio de profesor… eso nos pasa por llegar tarde y después dio Inicio la clase.

(Cambio de Escenario en la Escuela de Kazuto/Kirito y su Historia) Bueno Después de Terminar la Hora de Clases… Al fin llegó la hora de Descanso estaba en Sentado en frente de un Árbol leyendo El Libro que me llego este día.

Y después de eso llegan unas chicas en frente mío muy conocidas y son mis mejores Amigas eran Asuna, Rika, Keiko y Alicia.

Asuna me Pregunta… Casi no te conozco por leer un libro en las afueras de una biblioteca.

Y Keiko/Silica me Pregunta… Dinos de que es El libro Kirito-kun veo que estas muy concentrado leyendo.

Y yo Respondí… son historias de unos peleadores de las artes marciales pero esta historia es muy complicada de explicar sobre este tema.

Alicia me Pregunta… Bueno de que trata El Libro Cuéntanos Todo y cada detalle se ve interesante.

Rika/Lisbeth me habrá sobre este Tema… Bueno no tenemos nada que hacer hasta que termine la Escuela es bueno que nos cuentes este libro…

(Los Pensamientos de Kazuto/Kirito) Es Raro que ellas se interesen en este libro pero no está mal contarles las historias de señor Goku creo les fascínala.

Bueno tengo que contarles todo desde principio… (Cambia las ensenas todo lo que vivió Goku)

Goku era un niño que vivía en la montaña paoz vivía con su abuelo Gohan… Ellos 2 entrenaban las artes marciales pero un día su abuelo murió por mono Gigante y le dejo una herencia una Esfera Mágica se llamaban las "Dragón Ball´s" y un día vino una chica llamada Bulma y ella tenía 2 de Estas Esferas y ella cuenta una leyenda sobre si consigues las 7 puedes pedir un deseo… en ese momento les cambio la vida tenía muchas aventuras y Peligros de que se afrentaban.

Ese momento les cuento Todo desde el ultimo capitulo. Y ellas rompen el silencio sobre que escucharon el Cuento.

Asuna habrá sobre Tema… wow es una historia fabulosa pero fue un poco corta no lo crees?

Yo le respondí… este libro solo te cuenta los hechos más importantes… ya que investigue que tiene varios volúmenes al por lo menos 42 en total y este libro esta resumido.

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… 42 volúmenes en un libro pequeño resumido pero esto quita la magia si no sabes muy bien lo que pasa.

Yo Respondí la pregunta de Rika… Bueno la verdad es tengo que ir probar un Juego y tenía que leer el libro para saber de qué trata todo.

Alicia pregunta? Y que día iras a probar el Juego?

Y yo Respondí… Bueno aun no me decido si hoy o mañana… (Pensamientos de Kirito entran) Es Raro… es como si ellas me interrogarán sobre este tema creo ya sé que tengo que hacer…

Y después Keiko/Silica Responde… esta historia es maravillosa sobre unas esferas mágicas que cumple deseos quisiera ir a búscalas pero lo malo que no es un RVMMORPG.

Luego suena Timbre de la escuela y todos nos fuimos de ese Lugar… todos Regresamos a las clases.

Pero Asuna se quedó parada sin moverse y yo le di una señal? Hey Asuna estas bien?

Ella me responde… ahh! Si estoy bien vamos tenemos que ir nuestras aulas!

(Pensamientos de Asuna y su Historia) Kirito-kun… yo y mis amigas creímos que era mentira pero hora siento que es verdad.

(Cambia en escenario y pasa un flashback de Asuna) eehh? Kirito-kun está en peligro… Yo Estaba Con mi Celular Esperando a Kirito junto con Rika/Lisbeth, Keiko/Silica, Alicia y Yui que estaba Usan el Sonda VR o Sonda de comunicación bidireccional que fue diseñada y creada por Kirito para que Yui pueda comunicarse con Nosotros en la Vida Real.

Suguha Estaba llamando en mi Celular para darnos las Noticias! Y yo Pregunte Soguha sobre Kirito en que problemas está a hora… ella me responde… Mi Hermanito le llego un paquete extraño le llego un libro y una carta pero la carta es que me preocupa.

Alicia se Acerca mucho a mí y toma mi mano se le pone a la boca para hablar por Celular… Y que es lo que te preocupa Suguha?

Yo le quite mi Mano brusca mente a Alicia… y Suguha nos Responde… a mi hermanito le cambio la Cara cuando leía Esa Carta… esa Cara Esa Misma Mirada que Tenia Fue…Era cuando te perdió a ti Asuna sobre Accidente de ALO y Cuando Fue Al torneo de GGO sobre Tercer Bullet of Ballets cuando fue atrás de ese Asesino… ella abro de forma desesperada.

Rika/Lisbeth Pregunta Sobre que era ese Paquete en Realidad?... Y Suguha Responde… Era de un Juego Recreativa su Nombre era Dragón Ball Héroes pero no se mucho de este tema es por eso les pido su ayuda chicas!

(Pensamientos de Todas las Chicas por Escuchar la Desesperación de Suguha)

Keiko/Silica Responde… No Podemos abandonar a Kirito-kun Él es Nuestro Amigo…(Kirito-kun es más que un amigo es que yo tengo sentimientos hacia Él)

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… Yo Igual Pienso Lo Mismo Tenemos ir atrás de Él y Rescátalo… (Yo aún Tengo un Gran Efecto por Ese Chico pero yo estaba Enamora de Él… pero Nunca dije Mis Sentimientos Hacia Él)

Shino/Sinon Estaba En Otra Línea Telefónica Responde… No dejare que Ese Idiota se Menta En Problemas yo Investigare en Hora de Descanso… (Yo le tenía un gran Apego a ese Chico era mi Compañero de batalla pero también algo de mi Sentía por El.

Alicia Responde… Así Es El a Echo Mucho Por mi No lo Pienso que nada malo le Pase… (Yo tengo un Fuerte lazo de Muchos Sentimientos hacia Él… Yo Peleare Por El… y Me Ganare su Corazón)

Asuna Habrá pero ella dice… Todas Nosotras Nunca Podemos abandonar a Kirito-kun lo vamos Rescatarlo te doy mi palabra… (Pensamientos de Asuna) Yo sé que Ellas sienten los mismo Sentimientos hacia Kirito-kun pero ellas renunciaron su amor Hacia El… para que este lado su Verdadero amor… pero creo que Alicia todavía no ha Renunciado y sigue Peleando para ganar su Corazón.

Y Después Responde Yui… y yo igual Protegeré a mi Papa.

Y Suguha Responde… Gracias Chicas Sabia puedo Contar con Ustedes… Suguha Suspira de Alivio.

(Asuna Cuenta la Historia de Nuevo) Creo que tenemos que investigar… Yui Puedes Compilar Información de Dragón Ball Héroes… mi Hija me Responde… Estoy en Ello Mama… Yo Estoy aliviada que Yui Investiga al Fondo ella nos Ayudó Buscar Información sobre Death Gun y Desaparición de Kirito.

Yui Nos responde… Me Tomara Tiempo… la Información Esta muy Escasa y es muy difícil encontrar Información de un Juego Nuevo y Creo de Terminare la Hora de Salida de la Escuela… yo Respondí… Gracias Cariño tomate tu Tiempo.

Y Después llega Kirito y nos Saluda a todos… Pero casi Nadie Podía Responder y yo Rompí el Silencio… Vamos Kirito se nos hace tarde es mejor ir al tiempo… lo hice para ellas procesaran la Noticia porque nadie estaba lista de afrentase a Kirito sobre su situación…y yo me lo lleve.

Y Después de eso llego la Hora de Descaso y todas estábamos reunidos pero no estaba Kirito con nosotras y eso es sospechoso… y yo Pregunte a mi hija… Yui Encontraste Algo?

Ella nos Responde… Si Mama Pero no creo fue suficiente Información reunida pero creo que es Suficiente… Pero Esto es Muy Importante y quiero que escuchen con atención…y esto es porque es Algo Grave!

Escuchar eso Todas Nos Quedamos Sin Habrá ya que esto Suena muy Serio.

(Fin flashback de Asuna y Cuenta su Historia Mirando al Cielo Azul) Luego desde ese momento fue Golpe Duro en mi Alma y hay tome mi Decisión…Es Hora…Yo Tengo Una Misión es salvar a Kirito-kun de su Misión.

Fin Capitulo 3

Avance de Siguiente Capitulo:

Hola Soy Yuuki Asuna no Puedo Creer que Kirito-Kun está un Grave Peligro Nueva Mente y Yui al fin tiene la Respuestas de este Estúpido Misterio que El Esconde… Que Él Va Desaparecer?... Eso es Imposible!

El Siguiente Capitulo: Yui Revela la Verdad! Es Hora a Salvar a Kirito-Kun!

No se lo Pierdan.

(N/A… Sígueme en mi Facebook y Twitter para Noticias y Novedades de este Fanfiction)

(N/A… La Sinopsis de Yui Revela la Verdad! Es Hora a Salvar a Kirito-Kun! Esta Facebook o Twitter)


	5. Capítulo 4: Yui Revela la Verdad! Es Hor

Capítulo 4: Yui Revela la Verdad! Es Hora a Salvar a Kirito-Kun!

(Cambia En Escenario Desde que Yui les Cuenta el Misterio de Juego artes da Inicio de Hora de Descanso y Cuenta su Historia)… (Un Pequeño Flashback)Yo Respondí a mi Mama Sobre Misterio de mi Papa… Si Mama Pero no creo fue suficiente Información reunida pero creo que es Suficiente… Pero Esto es Muy Importante y quiero que escuchen con atención…y esto es porque es Algo Grave! (Fin Flashback)

(Cambia el Escenario… del Título de la Serie es Sword Art Online: DB Héroes)

Y Después de Eso vi a todos con una Cara preocupación sobre través de la lente de la Cámara en Sonda VR de mi Mama… y di Inicio mi Investigación y Habré del Tema.

Bueno Todo que eh Investigado sobre la información que me dio mi Tía Sugu sobre El Juego Dragón Ball Héroes y Quien Envió El Paquete son unas o varias Piezas algunos Puzzle sin resolver pero algunos tiene relación con otros pero aun Así falta Piezas pero creo son suficiente para dar mi conclusión pero primero vamos con lo primer misterio.

Keiko/Silica Responde… Es el Origen de Juego?

Y yo Respondí… Así es Sabemos quién Envió El Paquete a mi Papa fue una Empresa con El Nombre de Corporación Capsula pero en realidad es una Empresa Pequeña.

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… que quieres decir pequeña… Bueno Sabemos que es un nuevo de Negocio de los Juegos Recreativas no es así?

Y yo Respondí… Bueno de hecho ser Nuevo de Parte esto es Raro para mi!

Mi Mama Responde… que es lo raro sobre esta empresa Yui? Pero su Voz era de Preocupación.

Y yo Respondí… Solo Hay 2 Integrantes Disponibles quienes Trabajan en la Empresa no es solo eso no hay información en esa empresa y el Dueño es desconocido y intente Entrar su Base de Datos pero su Seguridad es demasiada para mí es como su tecnología fuera más avanzada para atacantes Veteranos y otros tipos Hackers…Pero si seguía intentado Entrar hubiera sido Eliminada artes fuera catalogada como Virus pero ya no puedo volver entrar en su red y si lo algo de Nuevo seré eliminada de inmediato.

Y Luego una vos de Preocupación de mi mama con lágrimas en los ojos me responde… Yui no lo hagas de nuevo no Quiero Pongas tu Vida en Peligro entendido… no sabré que hacer si hago te pasara… No Quiero vuelva pasar esos 2 Momentos que te perdí… Quiero que me Prometas no Pongas tu vida en Peligro de nuevo.

(En Escuchar lo que dijo mi mama se refería a cuando desaparecí en SAO y ALO) En SAO fue cuando desobedecí a cardinal y Elimine a ese Monstro que iba eliminar a mis Padres y para Salvaros… use la Consola GM y eso Causo que Sistema me Catalogaba como Un Error y Después Seria Eliminada… y Cuando Sucedió ALO Fui con mi Papa a Rescatar a mi Mama de Gran Árbol de Mundo de las manos de una Persona que lo tenía secuestrada a mi mama y para lograr eso adsorbí los Datos de un Código GM y eso causo que sistema me catalogaba como un Virus y Casi ser Eliminada por Suerte pude Escapar.

Y yo Respondí… Lo Siento mama pero yo solo quería ayudar a ti y los demás para salvar a mi papa pero te prometo que no volveré hacer… es una promesa.

Y Luego Rika/Lisbeth le abrasa y Responde… Bueno no paso a peores… a Yui Todavía esta con Nosotras… Eso es lo Bueno… y Sabes que lo hiso por ti y por su Familia… Ella de da Ánimos a mi mama por casi poner mi vida en peligro.

Y mi mama responde… Gracias Lis lo Necesitaba… y Yui Gracias por Ayudarme a mí y Nuestra Familia. Ella responde con una sonrisa con lágrimas en su cara pero ya dejo de llorar por que yo sé que ella no quiere perderme a mí y a mi papa.

Y Yo Respondí… Me Alegro a Ayudar a mi Familia.

Y Después Alicia Responde… Yui Sobre El Tema… Dices hay 2 Personas detrás de todo esto?

Y yo Respondí esa pregunta… No lo Creo… Es Porque ellos no tiene ninguna idea con quienes Trabajan

Y Keiko/Silica Responde… que quieres decir que no saben con quién trabajan?

Y yo Respondí con un tono Serio y eso Rompió el Silencio… Es porque Uno de Ellos Desapareció sin Dejar Rastros… y su Compañero dejo una denuncia que su compañero Desapareció hace una Semana pero no creo sea Único que Desapareció.

Y Todos Responde con un Cara de Shock… y Cuantas Personas son Desaparecidas y si hay más Relación de este Juego?

Y yo Respondí… yo investigue al fondo de eso y los reportes de hacia Policía que llegaron en su red yo accedí su Base de Datos y encontré que son 3 Desaparecidos y 2 de ellos son menores de edad y tengo Descargados sus informes que fue les paso.

Y yo continúo con el Tema… y investigue y encontré un video en la red policial y otra que se subió en las Redes Sociales y es mismo Video… yo les Enviare el Video a sus Celulares para que lo vean y ya envié un Mensaje a mi Tía Suguha y a Señorita Shino e igual el video… y en ese momento todos miran sus celulares el video de un niño desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en frente de la máquina Recreativa y Cámara de seguridad cuenta el tiempo y no avía alteraciones ese momento todo se quedó en silencio.

Y Luego Suena el Celular de mi mama y eran mi tía Suguha y Shino en una Misma Línea.

Y Suguha Responde… ya Vieron El Video que Yui Nos Envió.

y después Shino Responde... Si Viendo determinada mente no creo sea un truco a un alteración de video.

Y Todas Responden… Yui dinos que es lo que Piensas de esto.

Y yo Respondí… yo igual Pienso lo mismo… hay sus celulares les envié los informes de los desaparecidos pero 3 de 1 solo tiene Relación… pero son pistas… pero hay 2 de ellos me inquietan.

Y Shino Responde… Te Refieres como ellos Desaparecieron y yo igual investigue un poco en este tema…(Cambia en Contador de la Historia es Turno de Shino/Sinon)

(Y yo Habré sobre El Tema)… Hay Foros de Este Juego pero no hay nada fuera de lo común pero hay muchos jugadores que lo juegan y hasta a hora son como más 5.000 Jugadores y 80% son Niños de 10 al 14 años de Edad y Sube lentamente la cifra.

Lo que te refieres Yui es que los 5.000 jugadores de Dragón Ball Héroes solo hay 3 desaparecidos… y creo puede ser culpa de la Tarjeta o bien El pase de héroe.

Suguha Pregunta porque crees en esa Teoría y qué relación tiene Tarjeta.

Y yo respondí… Digites que a Kirito le llego un libro, una tarjeta y una Carta Cierto… y Suguha responde un si…( y yo continúo El explicación)… Bueno sobre video el chico desaparece cuando coloco la tarjeta sobre recreativa y según el informe que me dio Yui es porque.

(Cambia la Historia y Yui sigue contado) Porque los 2 Niños les llego un Paquete y creo que mi papa y otras personas no son los únicos les llego el paquete?

Y Todos se quedaron en Silencio Por escuchar eso.

Y Suguha Pregunta… Como Puede ser Posible me dices que hay Personas tienen Riesgo de Desaparecer?

Y yo respondí… Así es lo que vi los Informes policial los 2 desaparecidos les llego un paquete que tenía lo mismo contenido… Pero la diferencia de mi papa es que no hay ninguna carta… y sobre empleado de la corporación capsula… es sobre su compañero desaparecido Estaba revisando las recreativas pero tenía que entregar su pase de héroe tipo GM… Es decir una Tarjeta GM… pero creo que a desaparecido junto con las 2 tarjetas…es eso lo que dice el informe.

Pero hay más de eso… yo pude hackear la oficina de correos y me lleve la sorpresa de que fueron entregados un total de 10 Paquetes por a hora.

Y Rika/Lisbeth Responde… Dices que solo faltan 7 cartas por usar… y 1 más por usar de Kirito y los otros 2 ya fueron usados.

Y yo respondí… Así es pero tengo que decirles que me preocupa… es sobre mi papa… El Uso las Computadoras de la Escuela y Busco toda la información de la Empresa y el Juego pero busco un Nombre en buscador pero no tuvo suerte.

Todos se quedaron con la pregunta quien buscaba y yo respondí… Busco a una persona tenga la Letra "K" pero envié información a su computadora para tenga mente lo que se afrenta pero creo lo ignoro mis Advertencias.

Y Mama Pregunta… Dices que Kirito-kun sabe lo que le puede pasar si juega el juego?

Y yo Respondí… tengo un 90% lo puede hacer… pero lo que más me pregunto a quien busca a mi papa… es decir busca un tal "K" pero no hay información de ello… Y no creo que sea esa persona… si fuera así dejaría su nombre o nombre de avatar.

Y Mama Responde Nerviosa… Dices puede Ser El Comándate de los Caballeros de Sangre… Heathcliff?... Es decir Kayaba Akihiko?

Y yo Respondí… Así es pero desde aquí ya no tengo pistas… pero lo que vimos ya está confirmado que mi papa si está en Peligro…

Y todos se quedaron en silencio y yo rompí ese silencio… a Hora tenemos una misión es conseguir el Pase de Héroe y la Carta para quitar este misterio que esconde mi papa y sálvalo.

(Cambia Escenario y Asuna Recuerda esa misión y cuenta su historia) Yui tiene razón… Tenemos que ir búscalo y hacer que Kirito-kun no valla la recreativa lo primero es quítale la tarjeta y la carta ya resolver el misterio.

Y Todos gritan pero fue un grito de guerra como si fuéramos a pelea…. SIII!

Y le Pregunte a Yui si Sabe dónde está Kirito… y ella responde… Si Mama está en la Plaza de la Escuela lo que dice en GPS del celular de mi papa. Y yo Respondí… Gracias Cariño… y después lo fuimos búscalo y estaba sentado en un Árbol y leía un libro y yo Respondí… Casi no te conozco por leer un libro en las afueras de una biblioteca.

(Y todo paso desde que Kirito nos contó la historia de ese juego y escuchar que quiere ir probarlo después de la escuela o mañana pero sé que el Desaparecerá si coloca el Pase de héroe…Pero es hora de actuar en seguida después de la escuela le pediré salir conmigo y hubo un cambio de planes sobre la otras chicas que tenía algo muy importante que hacer y con eso pondré quitar el pase de héroe)

(En Unas Horas más Tarde Kirito aviso a los Demás que Saldría Temprano para recoger a Shino de la Escuela y de Regreso fue Por su hermana Suguha… Pero Después de eso… Kirito llego en su Casillero de la Escuela)

(Cambia en Escenario y Kirito Cuenta su Historia) Yo Estaba Caminado el Pasillo de la Escuela con el Celular en la mano escribiendo a Asuna que recogeré a Shino y luego iré por Suguha… en ese momento fue un golpe duro en mi alma… Fue cuando abrí mi Casillero de la escuela… Una Carta?... Mire con atención era de "K" estaba escrito en la carta y ver eso decidí abrirla y lo que dice fue…

Kirito-kun yo sé muy bien que no iras a ver la Recreativa por razones de desconfianza pero quiero decirte que nuestro mundo está en peligro y también tu familia… y creo leíste el libro y investigaste sobre este Misterio… Pero Es mejor que vengas más pronto posible ya que cambio los Planes y creo tendrás la Oportunidad de Cambiar las Cosas que siempre soñaste con Cariño "k".

En mis Pasamientos eran confusos… que quiere decir que este mundo está en peligro y mi Familia?… y sobre todo Cambiar las Cosas que siempre soñé?... es decir cambiar mi destino o es?... no lo creo?...Sera Posible?... Cambiar las Cosas que ya sucedió?... Quiere decir Puedo atraer a?

Y Luego mi celular empieza a llamar… y con tono de celular era Shino… y ella me dice… Kirito ya estoy lista te espero frente de mi escuela y no llegues tarde de acuerdo? Y yo respondí… Estoy de Camino.

Y Después de eso ya cambie de opinión yo iré… Iré a ese Recreativa creo que todo puede cambiar y Artes de eso iré por Shino y Suguha… y Salvare a todos lo que viene por adelante… y Salí en mi motocicleta al Rombo a la escuela de Shino y Después por mi Hermana.

Fin de Capitulo 4

Avance de Siguiente Capitulo:

Hola yo Soy Bean Miyazaki mis Nuevos amigos piensan ir jugar Dragón Ball Héroes y me invitan a jugar con ellos pero no creo que pondré jugar con ellos sin El Pase de Heroe… Que mi Madre me Espera con un Regalo en afuera de la Escuela.

El Siguiente Capitulo: El Camino hacia Recreativa De DB Héroes! El Misterio del Pase de Héroe!

No se lo Pierdan

(N/A… Sígueme en mi Facebook y Twitter para Noticias y Novedades de este Fanfiction)

(N/A… La Sinopsis de El Camino hacia Recreativa De DB Héroes! El Misterio del Pase de Héroe! Esta Facebook o Twitter)


	6. Capítulo 5: El Camino hacia Recreativa

Capítulo 5: El Camino hacia Recreativa De DB Héroes! El Misterio del Pase de Héroe!

(Cambia el Escenario y la Historia es de Bean Miyazaki) Después de Terminar las clases es hora de Descanso y mi Nuevo amigo Kobayashi Takeshi que lo conocí cuando estaba perdido y el me pregunta… Bean Escuchaste el Juego Nuevo tipo recreativa de Dragón Ball héroes? Y yo estaba sorprendido que él me pregunto sobre el Juego pero sin más le respondí… si lo escuche lleva casi una semana activa pero no lo he jugado! Y él me Responde… Bueno mira lo que tengo en mi mochila… y después el Saco un libro pero no era cualquier libro era de las Historias de señor Goku sin más le tome el libro y lo abrí rápido y lo leía como loco… el me responde… hahha veo que estas muy interesado en este libro yo ya lo leído todo y creo que fue sorprendente lo que vivió Goku sus peleas y sus aventuras pero no lo he jugado todavía y en este día iré a jugar y me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo y con un amigo mío y que me dices?

(Yo estaba pensado sobre su invitación)… hace mucho no salgo con amigos pero no tengo ningún pase de héroe para jugar pero le respondí… si yo igual quiero conocer la Recreativa.

Y luego parece un chico de pelo amarillo con lentes blancos y su vidrio Naranja con un Suéter de color Marrón Oscuro y un Pantalón gris… y Él nos abro de forma natural… Mala Suerte Chicos les toco en frente de profesor… pero ti lo siento Takeshi… te guarde un asiento de parte de atrás pero me negociaron conmigo y no me pude negar… y Takeshi responde… baya traidor hahha pues que te dieron en cambio… El Responde… Pues unas Tarjetas de Juego de Dragón Ball Héroes y para que no te molestes te daré unas… y Takeshi responde… Bueno con Esto te Perdono y yo había hecho lo Mismo.

Y yo pregunte a Takashi… y quien es el Takeshi… y El me Responde… El Es Taichi Kajahara es mi Mejor Amigo de la infancia… (El Mira a su Amigo Taichi) y Él es Nuestro Compañero de Clases Bean Miyazaki lo conocí hace poco.

Taichi Responde… Mucho gusto Bean… y yo respondí… Igual Mente Taichi.

Y el pregunta… y iras a jugar con nosotros a Dragón Ball Héroes?... y yo respondí… Bueno no tengo el pase de héroe pero quiero ver como es el juego… El Responde… Ya veo bueno saliendo de la Escuela iremos al Recreativa y queremos que vinieras con nosotros para conocernos mejor y veo que estas muy interesado por el libro y juego… y es más como si fuéramos a otro mundo hahha.

Y Takeshi Responde… Bueno tus padres y los míos nunca te dejaron tener un AmuSphere e ir jugar una recreativa es como jugar una Realidad Virtual.

(En mis pensamientos) ellos 2 son como yo nunca jugaron la realidad virtual y no es solo eso ellos me tratan como si fuera su grupo es mucho tiempo que no estaba un grupo de amigos… pero quiero ir… quiero conocer ese mundo… el mundo de señor Goku… y lo que veo el libro sus historias son geniales la pelea de los Saiyajins y El Emperador del Universo Freezer y los Androides y BioAndroide Cell… Sobre Todo el Más Temible de todos El Monstruo Majin Buu… y Después de la escuela iremos.

Y después un tiempo la escuela termino… Y ya Termine de leer El Libro… Yo y mis amigos Salimos De la Escuela y estaba mi mama Esperándome en la Salida y llegue con ella y me pregunta… Como te fue tu Primer día de Escuela y veo que tienes nuevos amigos… y yo respondí… Se Puede decir de Maravilla… y le pregunte a mi mama… Mama yo quiero ir con mis amigos a probar un Juego de Recreativa y me preguntaba… y después ella me da un paquete y me sonríe y dice… Creo que necesitaras eso para jugar con tus amigos… y yo abrí y era un libro más un pase de héroe con un Poster de señor Goku… y yo abrase a mi mama y le Respondí… Gracias mama eres Maravillosa… y Takeshi y Taichi sonríen… y me doy cuenta que ellos me miran y me puse rojo como un Tomate y luego deje el Libro y Poster a mi mama y nos Fuimos corriendo hacia Nuestra Primera Aventura.

(Cambia el Escenario… del Título de la Serie es Sword Art Online: DB Héroes)

(Cambia el Escenario Cuenta la Historia Asuna) yo Estaba con Keiko/Silica, Rika/Lisbeth, Alicia y Asada Shino que llego más de 20 minutos artes que Kirito se fuera por Suguha… y Hablamos para Detener a Kirito y como sería el plan… yo Habré como determinación y dar un punto la situación…

Creo que tenemos que dejar nuestro día de chicas para salvar a Kirito-kun y una de nosotras tiene que distraer a Kirito para quitarle la Tarjeta y convérselo que no valla el Juego hacer que habré sobre este misterio y ese alguien seré yo…

Y Después Alicia Responde… Hey no es Justo que Salgas con Kirito Siempre sales con El todos los días y una de nosotras tiene que hacer la misión yo me domino como candidata para Salir con Kirito-kun.

(Pensamiento de Keiko/Silica) (Creo que ella tiene Razón Asuna debería dejar una de nosotras Este con Kirito y Respondí)… Es Mejor que yo ayude a quitar el pase de héroe a Kirito-kun… (Pensamiento de Keiko/Silica )(Tengo que tocar a Kirito-kun para buscar el pase de héroe y me puse roja por pensar en eso)

(Pensamiento de Rika/Lisbeth) (No Dejare que se salgan con la suya y yo igual quiero Salir con Kirito y yo Respondí)… yo no Dejare a ese idiota le pase algo yo igual quiero ayudar.

(Pasamiento de Shino) (Siempre la misma Pelea por ese idiota sin cerebro pero no me quedare atrás iré con él y Salvare la vida y yo Respondí)… Bueno casi todas no quieren observar que haces el trabajo sin nuestra ayuda.

(y de Vuelta la Historia de Asuna) y yo respondí… Bueno creo no puedo que cambien de opinión pero creo tengo una idea… vamos todas y cambiemos cada una e investiga donde esconde la Pase de héroe y se lo quita y después lo confrontamos tienen una objeción?

Y todas estaban de acuerdo y Después llegan Kirito y Suguha… y Kirito habrá… Bueno creo debería irme los veo más tarde chicas… y después yo respondí… Kirito-kun hubo un Cambio de planes y queremos que vengas con nosotras yyy?

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… Nos Ayudes con nuestras compras y necesitamos un toque masculino sobre opiniones de cual va mejor la ropa.

Y Kirito Responde… están segura chicas estaban preparando una semana para su día de chicas?

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… Hemos sido Nosotras las que te hemos Invitado, Kirito. No es Necesario que pienses que no te Invitamos… Además, Si solo vienes tú, Podremos Aprender Algo Totalmente Nuevo, Algo que Nunca Hemos Podido Averiguar.

Y Alicia Responde… No seas molesto Kirito-kun quiero me enseñes todo sobre este mundo y es más cómodo si estas con nosotras.

Y Kirito responde… Para Empezar no tengo ni idea de estas compras de chicas…

Y Rika/Lisbeth Responde… Solo Dinos lo que Piensas. Eso es todo lo que te pido. El Estará bien, ¿a qué si, Keiko/Silica?... y Keiko Responde… yo ¿Supongo?... y Rika Responde… Pues Esta Decidido! Vamos, Kirito. Por aquí!

Y Kirito responde… Tranquila, Liz. Que me vas a dislocar el brazo.

Y Rika/Lisbeth Responde… Deja de Comportarte como un Bebe. El Espadachín Negro ha pasado por peores cosas que ir de compras con Chicas, ¿Me Equivoco?

(En los Pensamientos de Kazuto/Kirito) Pero ahora en qué clase de Jaleo me he Metido?

(En los Pensamientos de Asuna)… Es hora de actuar artes que ellas tengan la Tarjeta.

Todos Fuimos al Camino Al Centro Comercial y por a hora Estamos Viendo los locales de Paso.

Luego Alicia Corre y le toma El Brazo de Kirito empujándolo hacia ella y Diciendo… Vamos Kirito-kun Quiero ver Este local de Ropa para ver que me queda mejor…. Quitando de los Brazos a Rika/Lisbeth… y Liz hace una Mueca en su Rostro.

Y Kirito Responde… ok Alicia pero no me tires demasiado fuerte o me puedes dislocar brazo… (En los Pensamientos de Kazuto/Kirito) Si sigue así las chicas me puede dejar sin Brazos…

(En los Pensamientos de Asuna)… De ver esto me dio ganas enviar Alicia volando pero escuche la voz de Liz lado mío.

Oye Asuna… a hora que Alicia distrae a Kirito-kun es hora de entrar en acción.

Y yo Respondí… Tienes Razón Liz voy a tomar el pase de héroe.

Fui directo a Kirito y Alicia mientras veían la ropa de chica.

Y Alicia Responde… oye Kirito-kun no te gusta este vestido azul para mí?

Y Kirito Responde… oye Alicia no crees este vestido es demasiado llamativo por decir en una alguna manera.

Y Alicia Responde… en serio! Vamos Kirito-kun alguna estas estaría genial… (Alicia dio la vuelta para Buscar algo que llame la atención a Kirito-kun y Dice)… mmm? Veamos… Bueno veamos que tal este?...

Luego dar la vuelta ya no estaba a su lado y vio que Asuna se la avía llevado y eso causo que Alicia pusiera su cara una mueca y dijera… Eso no es Justo Asuna!

Y todas las chicas con una riza seria en sus caras pero menos Shino/Sinon que no le causo una Mínima gracia… y Rika/Lisbeth dice… Ellas se les olvido nuestra misión y esto no vamos llegar en una parte si peleamos entre nosotras de quien sale con Kirito.

Y Shino/Sinon Responde… Tienes Razón… Tenemos que ir ayudarles mientras una de nosotras aprovecha y busque en sus bolsillos el pase de héroe.

Luego Rika/Lisbeth se acerca a Asuna y Kirito y les dice… oigan chicos quiero que vengan un momento… y ellos llegan con Rika/Lisbeth y les pregunta a Liz que sucede y ella responde… Hey Kirito-kun mi Pregunta es ¿Cuándo Piensas en Asuna que Color te Viene a la Cabeza?

Y Kirito Responde… Esto a que Viene?

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… Según mi Opinión Personal. No Deberías Pensarlo Mucho. Solo Responde lo primero que te Venga a la Cabeza.

Asuna Responde… Liz! Es Necesario que Kirito Responda a tu pregunta? Porque no puede ser cualquier otra?

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… Tranquila. Te he Elegido a ti Asuna, Porque eres su Novia. Eso es todo… Entonces, Kirito. Qué color es Asuna?

(En los Pensamientos de Kazuto/Kirito) mmm? El Estilo de Asuna viene de ser Ex Miembro de los Caballeros de la Hermandad de Sangre y su Conjunto Undine que es de ahí de donde viene su Armadura, Entonces…

Y Kirito Responde… Es El Blanco?...

Después Escucho a los demás Chicas sorprendidas…

Suguha Responde… No me Puedo Creer lo que acabas de decir, Hermanito.

Keiko/Silica Responde… Blanco? Pero Además—Uuups! Casi digo Demasiado!

Shino/Sinon Responde… Interesante

Alice Responde… puede que yo También lo compre en Blanco.

Y Asuna Responde en su Rostro de Color rojo como Tomate… Kiritoo! Mira lo que has Hecho…

Y Kirito Responde… Pero que es lo que he hecho? El Blanco no era la Respuesta Correcta?

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… Ya veo. Ya veo. Asuna es el Blanco, Huh? Entonces… Que te Parece Algo como Esto?

Y Asuna Responde con un rojo más Fuerte en su Rostro… No Puedes Hablar en Serio, Liz!

Kirito Responde… Pero esas no son unas… Bragas?

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… Si Pensabas que sería un traje de Baño u Otra Cosa?

Kirito Responde con un Cara de Confundirlo… Okey, ¿Ahora Mismo Exactamente dónde estoy? Esto Es una-

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… El Pasillo de Ropa Interior de Chicas, eso es… ¿Es que olvide Mencionarte que Vendían Bragas y Sujetadores?

Kirito Responde con un Cara Roja… Ropa Interior?

Y Asuna Responde Enojada… Liz, para todo esto! Y Usted Señor, Tenga Cuidado de hacia dónde mire!

Kirito Responde… No miro Nada, No Miro Nada!

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… ¿Entonces que te parecen estos para Asuna?... Han sido Elegidos Especialmente usando como base los gustos y la información proporcionada por su amado Novio.

Kirito Responde… ¡¿Estas Insinuado que yo he elegido estos?!

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… ¡ Oh Entonces no te gustan? Espera un Momento… ¿Te estas ruborizando?

Y Asuna Responde… ¡Liz! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Deja de Burlarte de Él?

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… Vale, Como Quieras. Pero Más te Vale no Intentar Escapar.

Kirito Responde… Ya Quiero Dejarlo.

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… ¡Oh, no digas eso! Necesitamos tu Experto Consejo para escoger nuestra ropa ¡y con esto me refiero a la de todas nosotras! ¿Quién es la Siguiente? ¿Keiko/Silica?

Keiko/Silica Responde… ¿Yo? Vale, Estoy Lista. Pero yo cojo los míos, ¿de acuerdo?... Déjame Ver… ¿Cuáles me Gustan? ¡Estos! ¿Qué te Parecen?

Kirito Responde… ¿Qué… Que me parecen? No sé ni que Responder…

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… No Funciona así, Keiko/Silica. Tienes que ser más concreta, para que así pueda darte una buena respuesta.

Keiko/Silica Responde… Oh ¡Lo Siento!

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… Vamos Chicas. Tenemos que Darnos prisa antes de que todo lo bueno desaparezca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Tu Espera Justo aquí Kirito. Si Alguien te Pregunta, asegúrate de darle una Respuesta Directa ¿Vale?

Kirito Responde… Si, Liz. (En los Pensamientos de Kazuto/Kirito) no sé cómo termine en esta situación pero tendré un Momento de Paz por a hora… y luego Rika/Lisbeth dice que ellas irán los Vestuarios de Chicas y que espere un Momento mientras me siento en la Sillas de Espera.

Mientras tanto… Saco mi 2 Cartas y la Tarjeta de Héroe… (En los Pensamientos de Kazuto/Kirito) Esto es muy Sospechoso es sobre "K" porque me quiere a mi sobre este situación de Riesgo que me Desaparezca y ponga a mí en Peligro y más mi Familia y Amigos… como sabe sobre mí y sabe mi nombre avatar "Kirito" no entiendo muy bien pero… Él Sabe lo que yo Quiero Cambiar… Es decir es Un Superviviente de SAO?... Pero no Tengo Suficientes pistas estoy 70% esto sea una Trampa… pero este 30% de mi me dice que estoy olvidando algo… No lo sé pero dentro de mí es como he vivido en otra Parte…

(Luego unas memorias entran mi Cabeza) Escucho una Voz de Alguien... Tú Tienes unas Habilidades Únicas y eres un Gran Guerrero que nunca me imaginé… pero creo no perteneces a este mundo y corres peligro aquí es mejor bloquéalos por seguridad de los demás por bien de la humanidad tienes volver a tu casa con tu familia Kirigaya… Así estarás a Salvo de los demás.

Y Luego despierto y abro lo que paso… que fue eso? qué significado tiene esto? Quien era de este vos? Y luego miro mi entrepierna y había otra Carta… y me pregunto cuando llego esto?... y después abro la carta y era de "K".

Kirito es Momento que vengas rápido están atacando en otro mundo… lo que vistes era un fragmento de tus memorias perdidas que están bloqueados… y eso tienes un pasado que no recuerdas cuando eras niño y no me digas que recuerdas que me dijiste esto a mi cuando luchamos entre Nosotros… "En Este Mundo Me Siento más vivo aquí que en el Mundo Natal"… No lo Recuerdas esto es Casi lo mismo se lo dijiste a tu amigo en ese mundo fantasía en SAO… pero tu memorias están sellados por una magia poderosa me tomara Tiempo Desblocados pero a hora es que regreses y defiendas el Futuro… Con Cariño "K"

(En los Pensamientos de Kazuto/Kirito) no puede ser lo único quien se lo dije fue a Ryoutarou/Klein él no lo es… "K" Vio que se lo dije pero no había nadie de parte de nosotros dos… no es solo eso… yo estaba en otro mundo diferente a este… no lo recuerdo pero voy a buscar respuestas cuando terminamos las compras creo que "K" tendrá todo control por el momento… no lo sé pero eso me lo dice dentro mi fondo…

Y Después guardo mis cartas y mi tarjeta de héroe y me pregunto si vamos a terminar pronto espero que "K" este bien… que es que me siento esto es raro para mí es como algo de mi Cambio de Golpe.

(Cambio de Escenario arriba de techo de la tienda de ropa hay una Cámara de seguridad grabando a Kazuto/Kirito)

(Otro Cambio de Escenario en los Vestuarios de chicas con Asuna y sus Amagas)

Asuna Responde… Estoy Celosa lo Grandes que son las tuyas, Suguha. Desearía que las Mías También fueran así de Grandes.

Alice también habrá de este tema… Debe de ser muy fácil conseguir a los chicos cuando tu pechos son así de grandes ¿Hey, Asuna? Algunas chicas tienen todas las Ventajas…

Suguha Responde… Hey, Mirad a otro lado Además, ¡estas dos siempre me están estorbando!

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… ¿Qué te Estorban…? Eso es algo que solo puedes decir tú, Suguha…

Keiko/Silica Responde… Por qué me miras a mí cuando dices eso, Liz?

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… Oh… Solo Pensaba en que los dioses son muy crueles cuando deciden quienes tendrás los mejores pechos en el departamento de pechos…

Keiko/Silica Responde… ¡Sabes que eso no me anima!

Y Después Sale una sorpresa que todas no esperamos… una voz en sonda VR (Sonda de comunicación bidireccional) que tenía Asuna en su bolso en piensa habrá.

Yui Responde… Donde estas Mama? Esta todo Oscuro no veo nada?... se Escuchó un poco asustada y aterrada… Asuna Busca en su bolso saca la Sonda VR pero tiene puesto un Pañuelo de Color Naranja en su lente y Asuna lo quita y lo Responde… Aquí Estoy Cariño no debes de tener miedo que es lo que sucede?

Yui Responde… Estaba vigilando a papa con las cámaras de seguridad y ya sé dónde esconde las cartas y la Tarjeta de héroe… la Tarjeta Esta El Bolsillo de Pantalón Derecho y las cartas el Izquierdo…

Suguha Responde… Bien Hecho… Yui ya tenemos este pista solo falta idea un plan para distraer a mi hermano.

Yui Responde… no solo es eso Tía Sugu… mi papa se desmayó cuando leía las cartas.

Todas nos quedamos Congeladas por escuchar eso y Alice Responde… Él Está Bien yo iré de Inmediato en seguida… y Yui Responde rápido… Él Está Bien duro menos de un minuto mientras alguien se diera cuenta pero eso no es que me asusta.

Asuna Responde Preocupada… Que es Yui?

Yui Responde… es que Salió una Sombra en frente de mi papa a menos 2 Segundos Desaparece y dejo una Carta en frente de El artes que se despertara y dejare el video grabado en sus celulares pero tiene poner cámara lenta por Fotogramas por segundos para que lo vean clara mente.

Todas las Chicas Miran en sus celulares y lo que dice Yui es cierto. No hay nada trucado y pero eso no es problema todas se dieron cuenta presión de su rostro de Kirito cuando termino de leer la carta fue algo repentino que nadie se lo imaginaba ya que nosotras reconocemos esa mirada de un gran Peligro… Que Está pasando… Esto es la culpa de esta persona que está detrás de Kirito nos referimos de ese Tal "k" que nos digo Yui en su Investigación.

Y Después Asuna Responde… ya tenemos que dejar de perder de tiempo en nuestro día de chicas esto ya es oficial porque esto ya no me gusta nada en lo insoluto es mejor ir de vuelta afróntanos contra el… este plan apesta de atrasarlo… es mejor selección.

Luego todas las chicas estaban de acuerdo dando una señal en sus caras pero Yui Responde con una Idea… Espera Mama tengo un plan y estoy un 100% que fusionara y que mi papa que no se dé cuenta cuando quitemos el pase de héroe… y todas la escuchas y este plan creo si puede fusionar pero no grada lo que trata pero no hay otra selección… y Luego Rika/Lisbeth Responde… Okey Chicas es Hora Vamos a la ataque… y todas gritan un SII!

Luego que todos se fueron yo me quede de pie viendo mi pañuelo Naranja que Estaba en Mi Bolso ya que estaba olvidando algo importante sobre que tenía que hacer después de día de chicas… Era sobre un?... después escucho a mi hija que me llamaba era Yui… Mama que sucede te quedaste inmóvil por 2 Minutos y yo Respondí… No es nada Cariño vamos con los demás nos está Esperando.

Luego cuando volví nunca me imaginé lo que estaba Viendo y todos los Empleados, Clientes y todos estas Personas estaban viendo que todas las Chicas estaban Abrasando a mi Kirito en frente de Todos en plena vista se escuchaba toda clase Comentarios como…

Mira colega ya viste este chico en frente de todas estas chicas abrasándolo… y el otro Responde… que envidia tengo de este chico quisiera ser como el…

Y otros Comentarios como… que clase de chico es el teniendo varios mujeres en sus pies esto es enfermizo.

Eso causo me pusiera roja me acerque les dije los molesto en algo?... y Kirito Responde… Asuna! Esto no es lo que parece… Ellas me pidieron que me saliera por un momento de local y de sorpresa me abrasaron al mismo tiempo…

Y Rika/Lisbeth Responde… Nunca nos dijiste que tenías una Beca de una gran Universidad de Mejor Categoría y esto es unas felicitaciones de parte de Nosotras.

Suguha Responde… Como puede ser que nunca nos dijiste de este sorpresa Hermanito y sabes que no me gustan los secretos… (De Echo si tienes más que este que no me gusta)

Keiko/Silica Responde… después de esto Vamos Café Dicey a Festejar e Invitarnos un Festín.

Alice Responde… y Sabes que Nosotras estamos contigo para ti.

Y Shino/Sinon Responde… Bueno para mi es suficiente porque estamos llamando mucha la atención aquí y es mejor los digas porque tenías oculto este Beca y no los dijiste…

Todas se dan cuenta que si llamaron mucha la atención y se separan con sus rostros en color rojo en sus mejillas.

Y Kirito Responde… la Beca me lo dieron cuando réglese en casa cuando Salí del Hospital ya que perdí días de escuela por la culpa de estos accidentes pero fue un Regalo de Seijirou Kikuoka por que vio una gran potencial en mí… eso me deja la duda como se dieron cuenta sobre la Beca?

Asuna Responde… Fue Yui quien nos dijo este Noticia… peso no es importante es porque no lo dijiste a nosotras que somos tus amigas y como una familia es mejor no guardes secretos… y tengo sospechas que nos escondes más cosas no puedes decir la verdad porque te conocemos.

Y Kirito Responde… bueno tenía planeado decirles en Café Dicey como sorpresa creo que eso ya salió en la luz pero no tengo más secretos chicas pueden estar tranquilas… y les da una Sonrisa pero todas sabíamos era Mentira.

Y después Keiko/Silica pregunta a Kirito… Vamos Kirito-kun aquí Tenemos una Tienda de Mascotas podemos Verlos por un Momento… y Kirito Responde… Claro no hay nada que hacer vosotras irán chicas?... todas responde un no que después los alcanzan.

Y Después se quedaron Asuna, Alice, Suguha, Shino y Liz…

Y Asuna pregunta… lo Lograron Chicas?

Rika/Lisbeth Muestra el Pase de Héroe a los Demás chicas con Una Sonrisa de Victoria y diciendo… Misión Cumplida.

Y Suguha Muestra las cartas que tenía su hermano escondidas y responde… Al fin nos quitaremos un Gran Peso en sima de nosotras de saber que está pasando en realidad y que es lo mi hermano nos esconde.

Shino/Sinon Responde… Es Mejor que Investiguemos artes que Keiko/Silica Réglese y que nuestros planes salgan perdiendo.

Alice Responde… y que lo que dice las cartas Suguha es que nosotras estamos esperando…

Suguha Responde con una Cara preocupada… Creo que si estamos en algo grande de nuevo y nuestras sospechas eran correctas de Pase de Héroe y esto es algo que tiene que leer porque esto Grave porque mi hermano está siendo llamado por alguien de otro mundo porque esto está fuera de lógica.

Todas nos quedamos confundirlas lo dijo Suguha pero es nuestro turno de Salvar a Kirito de esta trampa y cuando réglese es momento afréntanos lo que viene por a hora…

Fin de Capítulo 5.

Avance de Siguiente Capitulo:

Hola soy Rika Shinozaki/Lisbeth… Esta Tarjeta es la llave de otro Mundo esto está fuera de la Lógica pero si Kirito lo necesita es mejor Cámbialo por otra para tenerlo a Salvo… Out… Fui empujada por unos niños corriendo deprisa… regresen aquí que les daré una tundra a ver empujado una chica linda… Espera es Kirito que regresa… El Pase de Héroe esta Suelo en los Pies de Kirito!

El Siguiente Capitulo "¿Un Nuevo Juego? ¡El Comienzo de una Extraordinaria Aventura! Parte 1"

No se lo Pierdan

-=Mini Capitulo=-

Hola Soy Kirito quiero habrá sobre las Recreativas eran muy Populares aquellos tiempos pero cuando salió la Primera forma de Tecnología de Inmersión total, la Cual empezó a venderse en abril de 2022 su popularidad callo por los suelos pero se recuperó mala fama que causo SAO y Kayaba Akihiko pero aun la cantidad de gente es mínima a un recuerdo cuando era niño jugaba de esas máquinas cuando iba Supermercados.

Suguha Responde… Hermanito no te olvides que hay que explicar a los espectadores de todo que no fue explicado como… ¿Identidad de "K"?… ¿Porque Alice está Con nosotros Vida Real?… ¿Que es Dragón Ball para Nosotros?... ¿Dónde Están Klein y Ágil?... ¿Asuna que fue que olvido hacer?... ¿Qué Pasado Tienes Infancia que aún no Sabemos?… ¿Que Paso con Sistema Augma? ¿Quiénes Están detrás de "Corporación Capsula"? ¿Y si hay más de 10 Pase de Héroe Especiales? Y También…

Kirito Responde… Wow Espera Suguha Después todas las Preguntas serán respondidas… en Cada Capítulos en Mini Capítulos de cada tema por a hora es dar último Mensaje…

Kirito Responde un Mensaje para todos Lectores… los siguientes capítulos ya entran la primera temporada donde ya da inicio nuestra primera aventura con Goku y demás… Es Arc Z… Es una Especial de 2 Capítulos de donde comienza el drama de ¿Un Nuevo Juego? ¡El Comienzo de una Extraordinaria Aventura! Lo que paso conmigo y Bean Miyazaki…

No se lo Pierdan.


	7. Cap 6: ¿Un Nuevo Juego? ¡El Comienzo

Capítulo 6: ¿Un Nuevo Juego? ¡El Comienzo de una Extraordinaria Aventura! Parte 1

(Cambia el Escenario y la Historia es de Asuna y Demás Chicas sin estar Presentes Kirito y Keiko/Silica) Después que leímos las 3 cartas de Kirito estamos muy pensativas lo que está pasando y daré algo de lógica de esta situación.

Shino/Sinon Responde… lo más importantes que tenemos de tomar en cuenta es la Tarjeta, Un Cambio que le prometen a Kirito y lo Especial es que no tiene sentido es.

Alice Responde con cara Pensativa… Un pasado que no sabemos absolutamente nada de él… (Pensamientos de Alice)… (Miro a Suguha y me Pregunto si sabe de Esto… Le Preguntare)… Suguha Sabes Algo que se refiere "K" de su Pasado?

Suguha Responde algo confundirla… No lo sé… Realmente estoy pasando por algo por alto que no me di cuenta… Espero que ellas tengan la Respuestas que buscamos… (Suguha mira a Asuna)

Asuna y Yui que está en la Sonda VR mirando cuidadosa-mente las cartas si pasan algo por alto… (y veremos lo que dice cada una).

(la Carta Numero 1) Kirito no tengo mucho Tiempo para explicar pero tú tienes que Saber la Verdad Tienes que Leer el Libro Todo… que no se te escape ningún detalle… y cuidad muy bien el Pase de héroe no se la des a Nadie y que nadie te la quite solo tú la tienes que usar la Tarjeta… y después de eso nos volveremos A ver de Nuevo… Con Cariño K.

(la Carta Numero 2) Kirito-kun yo sé muy bien que no iras a ver la Recreativa por razones de desconfianza pero quiero decirte que nuestro mundo está en peligro y también tu familia… y creo leíste el libro y investigaste sobre este Misterio… Pero Es mejor que vengas más pronto posible ya que cambio los Planes y creo tendrás la Oportunidad de Cambiar las Cosas que siempre soñaste con Cariño "k".

(la Carta Numero 3) Kirito es Momento que vengas rápido están atacando en otro mundo… lo que vistes era un fragmento de tus memorias perdidas que están bloqueados… y eso tienes un pasado que no recuerdas cuando eras niño y no me digas que recuerdas que me dijiste esto a mi cuando luchamos entre Nosotros… "En Este Mundo Me Siento más vivo aquí que en el Mundo Natal"… No lo Recuerdas esto es Casi lo mismo se lo dijiste a tu amigo en ese mundo fantasía en SAO… pero tu memorias están sellados por una magia poderosa me tomara Tiempo Desblocados pero a hora es que regreses y defiendas el Futuro… Con Cariño "K"

Y Rika/Lisbeth Responde… las 2 tienen algo que decirnos… ustedes son las más listas para estas situaciones.

Suguha Responde… Asuna, Yui?... (Pensamientos de Suguha) Yo sé que ellas son su Nueva Familia de mi hermanito han pasado por muchas situaciones en SAO y Otras más… Pero yo sé que ellas no quieren perder a su Novio y Padre.

Asuna Responde con mirada seria sobre sus amigas… Creemos que Nosotras tenemos un Plan.

(Cambia el Escenario… del Título de la Serie es Sword Art Online: DB Héroes)

(Cambia el Escenario Asuna y Yui Habrán sobre la Situación actual) Todas estaban Sorprendidas el cambio repentino de Asuna y al momento estábamos más tranquilas cuando Asuna abro y nos dijo su plan.

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… Ya veo el plan es Cambiar el Pase de héroe por otra para que Kirito no la use.

Asuna Responde con una forma seria… Así es! Es lo que dice "K" en la primera carta… pero?… nadie más lo puede usar encentó El!

Shino/Sinon Responde… pero eso nos deja en una duda y es.

Alice Responde preocupada… Si el nuevo pase de héroe no tenga el mismo efecto que el original.

Yui Responde… Existe esa posibilidad… aunque tengamos opciones… Existen solo 3 formas para comprobar la verdad.

Asuna responde… Yui que nos quieres decir sobre esos Opciones?…

Yui Responde… Es que Usemos el pase de héroe de Papa para probar la Verdad pero es demasiado peligroso es un 100% la posibilidad que desaparezcamos… pero la otra forma más segura es que compramos otro pase de héroe y lo probemos… y eso corremos un 25% o 50% que nos suceda a nosotras… Eso es Todo.

Shino/Sinon Responde… Tienes un buen Punto Yui ya que "K" Envió pase de héroe a Kirito… y los desaparecidos son los que recibieron los Paquetes de la "Corporación Capsula" eso tiene lógica.

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… lo más seguro es que tenemos opción más segura que probemos un falso Pase de Héroe.

Alice Responde Confundirla ya que Yui No Menciono la Tercera Opción… Espera un Momento hay algo que no estás diciendo claro es que no menciones la Tercera Opción es porque nos escondes algo cierto?

Todas no quedamos Sorprendidas lo que se Refiere Alice que nos esconde algo Yui… y que era Cierto Yui menciono solo 2 pero no el ultimo y nos preguntamos porque motivo nos oculta.

Asuna Responde a su hija que es ultimo alternativa que tenemos… Yui el ultimo opción es usar pase de héroe de Kirito en una otra forma más Segura no es así?

Yui Responde Sorprendida lo que Asuna Pregunta… Así es mama… la verdad existe esa posibilidad.

Todas nos preguntamos cual es esa posibilidad… y Yui Responde… era una forma egoísta pero era regalar el pase de héroe a otra persona desconocido que no sea un amigo o Familiar para comprobar la verdad pero eso no es mi estilo y cambie por otra… Una forma más justa y segura para Bien de todos y que nadie se sacrifique… pero creo no les va gustar lo que diré por adelante.

Todas respondimos preocupadas… Yui nos quieres decir qué?

Yui Responde una forma decidida en esta situación… Es que yo usare el pase de héroe de papa! Pero Tenemos 2 problema la Primera es que no Tenemos un Cuerpo Robótico Mío… y el segundo es que no tengo la habilidad de separar mi conciencia en 2 Seres… ya que soy un IA y tenemos esa habilidad… Pero eso es diferente de Mí y de Alice.

Alice Responde Confundirla… que quieres decir diferencia de mí y de ti?

Suguha Responde a Alice para desviar ese tema… No es Importante Alice creo que Yui está Nerviosa… (Pensamientos de Suguha) ella no sabe que ella es una IA Humana… Pero lo más importante es que ella no tiene esa habilidad de copiar su información es Decir una (Copia de Seguridad) y tenga un clon de ella misma…ese truco es para que te quieres arriesgar tu vida mientras te quedas un estado Invernación hasta que tu clon supere el peligro de desaparecer o Morir… y Terminar la tarea los 2 seres se fusionan para ser uno de nuevo para reescribir la información recibirá.

(A un en sus Pensamientos de Suguha)… esa información tengo es porque veo mucha ciencia ficción con mi Hermanito mientras tenemos un día libre… pero esa habilidad no lo tiene Alice y Yui eso quiere decir que ellas 2 son?...Eso no puede ser posible?

Y luego Asuna Responde preocupada?... Yui no quiero perderte… veo porque nos ocultaste esa opción es porque no quieres poner a peligro a nadie y a nosotros mismos… y Yui Responde desanimada… Así es Mama.

Suguha Responde… Bueno son 3 a 1… es mejor comprar un pase de héroe… y Cambiarlo de mi hermano.

Shino/Sinon… Yo Buscare una tienda que venda los pases de héroe aquí espérame.

En un Momento Shino/Sinon se fue a comprar el pase y todas chicas hablaban sobre los misterios de las cartas que fueron enviados por "K" hacia Kirito.

Asuna Responde una forma seria… Bueno sobre el tema lo que dice la segunda y la tercera Carta… me preocupa es sobre estamos en peligro y que prometen a cambiar algo especial de la vida de Kirito?

Rika/Lisbeth Responde pensativa… y Sobre Un Pasado que no sabemos nada de Kirito… eso me deja en duda una cosa… y le Pregunto Asuna sobre una pequeña posibilidad… Asuna crees que "K" sea un Superviviente de SAO?

Suguha Responde preocupada… a hora que lo mencionas "K" Menciona algo de "En Este Mundo Me Siento más vivo aquí que en el Mundo Natal" en un Amigo de SAO… me pregunto a quién se lo dijo?

Rika/Lisbeth Responde Seria… a Quien más que ese Idiota de Ryoutarou/Klein más seguro… Es mejor pregúntale si recuerda algo parecido…

Yui Responde desanimada… Creo no es posible… Es porque Klein Perdió las Memorias de Accidente de Ordinal Scale que Causo Profesor Tetsuhiro Shigemura y Eiji/Nautilos… si le preguntamos a Klein no creo que lo recuerde.

Asuna Responde… Veo que tienes razón Yui…(Pensamientos de Asuna) yo no quiero recodar que perdí la memoria de SAO por la culpa de Profesor Tetsuhiro Shigemura y Eiji/Nautilos para Revivir a Yuna por medio de las memorias de los supervivientes de SAO… Pero Gracias a dios que Recupere mis preciados recuerdos pero eso no hay final feliz un 10% no recuperon sus memorias en lo especial Klein y su Gremio de Fuurinkazan.

(En los Pensamientos de Asuna desanimada a ver a Yui en la Sonda VR) Bueno a hora que lo Pienso Bien… Yui Estaba Muy Feliz Usando la Tecnología Augma ya que ella podía Caminar y Ver a Nosotros en la Realidad una Forma única… para mi Hija eso fue una Buena Experiencia para ella... aún recuerdo que me dijo Estaba Enamorada de este mundo por gracias a Augma y quería Explorar y Conocer nuestro mundo con nosotros y a su lado sin usar la Sonda VR Porque estaba Inmóvil y sin Experimentar esas sensaciones únicas… Pero la mala suerte es que Augma fue Desactivado porque era un Peligro para todos… tenia misma Función que NerveGear y eso fue un golpe muy duro para mi hija estar de nuevo en la Sonda VR pero dijeron que regresará Augma si Hacen Una Pruebas de Seguridad y Quien da un Buen Uso y Mantenimiento esa Tecnología… Por a Hora Yui no Pierde las Esperanzas de Regresar en su forma Humana por Medio de Augma…

Yui Responde Preocupada… Mama? Estas Bien?

Asuna Responde… No es nada Cariño… Estoy bien!... Bueno sobre el tema es mejor que Estemos Preparadas lo que Viene por Adelante… y Esconder el Pase de Héroe para que nadie lo Use.

Rika/Lisbeth Responde Seria con la mano el pase de Héroe de Kirito… Tienes Razón Es mejor que Esconder esto Artes que Kirito Venga hacia Nosotras…

Pero un Momento nadie estaba preparos que se les aproximaba unos 3 Niños que estaban corriendo apresurados estaba casi cercas de nosotras chocan y empujan casi todas en lo especial en Rika/Lisbeth que la tiraron en el Suelo y uno que estaba en frente de los niños también cae el suelo escuchando sonidos de dolor en eso Todas Gritamos por el Susto en ese Momento…

El Niño en el Suelo Responde… ouch! Que dolor y que descuido no me imagine dando la vuelta en la Esquina rápido sin ver por donde correr fue una mala Idea… (Unos Momentos el chico se pone de pie pide Disculpas se va Corriendo dejando sus Amigos atrás y Rika/Lisbeth en el Suelo)

Niños gritan a su amigo se corriendo… Hey Espéranos por Favor.

Luego Rika/Lisbeth se pone Rápido del Pie para Atrapar a un Niño por haberla Empujado y Responde… Vengan Aquí Mocosos Necesitan que les dé una Lección de las Buenas… Rayos ya se fueron… un día que los vea les daré una tundra.

Todas la Chicas Responde mirando a Rika/Lisbeth… Lis estas Bien no te Lastimaron?

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… No es nada solo un Rasguño.

Luego Unos Minutos se escucha una Voz Masculino Responde hacia Nosotras… Chicas están Bien Escuche sus Gritos y Vine Corriendo cuando Pude… (Luego otra Voz Femenino Responde)… Nos Asustaron cuando escuchamos sus Gritos.

Miramos y eran Kazuto/Kirito y Keiko/Silica… que regresaron de la tienda de Mascotas y Caminaban rápido para vernos pero escuchamos a Liz responder… Hay no Puede ser.

Miramos hacia el Suelo estaba el Pase de héroe en los Pies de Kirito… luego Kirito se da cuenta de algo que no esperamos… El Estaba mirando suelo un Pase de Héroe y el busca en sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta no están las Cartas y el Pase… Luego Recoge el Pase y luego Mirando hacia Nosotras que estamos Asustadas por verlo así.

Luego regresa Shino/Sinon una pequeña Bolsa de plástico y responde… ya réglese y Compre lo que Necesitamos… (y Luego Shino/Sinon mira a Kirito con la Mano el Pase de Héroe una Mirada Seria)

Kirito Responde con un suspiro… Creo que ya se dieron cuenta Cierto?

Asuna responde Desafiante y a Punto de Estallar… Así es!... (Luego Asuna Muestra las Cartas a Kirito y Responde con Gritos)… Como Puedes Escondernos este Problema de Nuevo a hacia Nosotras Kirito-Kun este Hábito tulló se vuelve muy Molesto y siempre puedes confiar en Nosotras pero creo no podemos confiar de ti de nuevo si nos dices la verdad.

Suguha Responde Molesta… Asuna Tiene Razón siempre entras situaciones de Peligro y eso nos causa miedo si algo malo suele pasar o Peores Casos… Mi Peor Miedo es Perderte de Nuevo Idiota (Responde con un Grito)

Rika/Lisbeth Responde con una Mirada echo Furia… Idiota irte sin avisar… a nosotras tus amigas y También tu familia es mejor que nos cuentes todo porque me da ganas de darte una Paliza… por ti me Empujaron para quítate el Pase de Héroe.

Alice Responde misma Forma que Asuna… No lo puedo Creer que tú nos Mentiste Idiota Estamos así todo el día Buscando Respuesta de este Estúpido Misterio.

Y Shino/Sinon Responde Seria y muy sombría… Es que ya sabemos toda la verdad y ya leímos las Cartas de "K" y que tienes de decir en tu Defensa?

Y luego Responde Keiko/Silica Preocupada en su rostro mirando a Kirito… Kirito-Kun? Es que Tenemos Miedo lo que es la Recreativa en Realidad.

Luego se escucha una vos en la Sonda VR como si estuviera llorando una niña… Papa! Todas Nosotras estamos así desde que te llego el paquete de "K" ya Investigamos todo y ya sabemos que puedes desaparecer si colocas el pase de héroe hacia recreativa y planeamos quítate el pase de héroe para salvarte.

Luego Kirito responde con un tono que nos llegaron nuestras almas… Yo lo Siento Mucho Chicas yo no quería preocuparlas… pero tenía que hacerlo para protegerás pero es mejor decirles la verdad.

En unos Momentos nos fuimos una Cafetería secas de nosotros y parece que llamamos un poco de atención de esa pelea que teníamos sobre Kirito… Todas abramos y le contamos todo el momento que Suguha se dio cuenta futuro peligro que se aproximaba y que pidió ayuda a sus amigas y que investigamos sobre paquetes y los desaparecidos a gracias de Yui por la Información que nos dio y este día de chicas era un plan para atrasarlo y Robare el Pase y las Cartas teníamos muchas pistas para creer que esto sea una trampa para a atraer a Kirito en algo que no Comprendemos pero a hora es momento de tomar una decisión que resuelve todo… Pero Kirito no mencionado sus motivos y razón de ir hacia Recreativa.

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… ¿Quieres decirnos por qué motivo no hemos sabido nada?, ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de hablarle a Nosotras- (dijo Lisbeth acercándose amenazadoramente a Kirito, haciendo que el levantará las manos a modo de defensa con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro)

Kirito Responde…Lo siento, hay un buen motivo para eso, se los juro

Pregunta Alice… ¿y cuál es ese motivo?

Asuna Responde… Kirito-kun, nos tienes muy preocupados, ¿Qué ocurre?... (Pregunté de mostrando lo preocupada que estaba por él, a lo que solo me dio una sonrisa amable y llena de cariño)

Kirito Responde… Lo siento por preocuparlos, pero como ya les dije hay un buen motivo por el cual no han podido verme en el esta Situación y no podrán verme por un tiempo

Keiko/Silica Responde… Pero Kirito-san, ¿Por qué no nos dices ese motivo?

Kirito Responde… Lo hare, pero antes quiero pedirles un favor… (Dijo Kirito con una mirada decidida en su rostro)

Alice Pregunta… ¿De qué se trata, Kirito?

Kirito responde una forma Decidida… Quiero ir a ver la Recreativa para descubrir mi pasado porque tengo unas memorias perdidas sobre un mundo que no conozco!

Todos Responden un… ¡¿Qué?!... (Pensamientos de Asuna)… (Dijimos todas conmocionadas a excepción de Yui)… aunque no entendía el porqué de esa reacción de mi Hija eso me dejo en duda y preocupación… le Preguntare Después.

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… ¿Estás loco?... Sabes que puedes desaparecer si dejamos que te vayas solo… no queremos perderte Idiota.

Yo... Es algo que necesito hacer… (Dijo Kirito con la mirada triste y habrá sobre tema)… no sé cómo decirlo pero creo tenga otra oportunidad de Cambiar algo de mi vida que siempre soñé… Existe una Posibilidad de que corrija mis Errores del Pasado.

Asuna Responde Preocupada… Pero... ¿Por qué necesitas hacerlo? Acaso... ¿Tiene que ver con el motivo por el cual no podemos Saber tu Deseo? (Pregunté, realmente no entiendo el motivo por el cual Kirito-kun actúa de esta forma)

Kirito Responde… Así es, si me ayudan en esto que les pido, prometo decirles el motivo una vez que llegamos la Recreativa y coloquemos el Pase de Héroe.

(Pensamientos de Asuna)… Eso nos dejó pensando a todos, realmente la petición de Kirito era descabellada, pero él dijo que necesitaba hacerlo, además solo de esa forma sabremos el porqué de que se niegue a decir la Verdad… y no solo eso, si no que él ha hecho mucho por cada uno de nosotros, le debemos la vida, literalmente, después de todo él es el "Héroe Dorado" que termino con SAO.

Shino/Sinon Responde… La verdad no entiendo porque quieres hacer esto, pero cuenta conmigo, después de todo eres un Gran amigo ¿No?... (Dijo Shino/Sinon con una sonrisa)

Yui Responde… Yo también te ayudare, papá.

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… Pues que remedio, lo hare… (Dijo Liz con un suspiró resignado, para después sonreír con una mirada traviesa)

Keiko/Silica Responde con determinación… yo también lo apoyare, Kirito-san.

Alice Responde…Cuenta conmigo

Lo que sea por mi Hermanito (dijo Leafa, solo que ella lo dijo con una sonrisa triste que al parecer solo Kirito y yo logramos notar)

Kirito Responde… Gracias chicos estoy muy Gradecido de su Apoyo (Kirito abro con una sonrisa, para después volver su mirada hacia Asuna)… ¿Y tú, Asuna?

Yo... (Pensamientos de Asuna)… dije dudando por un momento, para después sonreír con determinación y tomar su mano y Respondí… Siempre estaré a tu lado

Kirito Responde… Y yo al tuyo, siempre… (Dijo al momento de darme un tierno beso)

-Ajamm…. (Oímos hacer a Rika/Lizbeth)… asi que nos separamos rápidamente muy sonrojados.

Rika/Lisbeth Responde… siento interrumpir pero... ¿Si empezamos ahora mismo?

Kirito y Asuna Responden…. Si es hora de ir hacia Recreativa.

Unos Minutos Llegamos a la Recreativa pero estaba pocos locales en muestra posición… y Kirito estaba Frente de la Recreativa Dudando si Colocar el pase de Héroe y Luego Habrá Keiko/Silica.

Keiko/Silica Responde Animada… Creo tengo un Plan para que Kirito Este a Salvo.

Todos Nos Quedemos sorprendidos y Escuchamos la idea de Keiko/Silica…Era Misma Idea la de Yui de Abrasar a Kirito-kun para tenerlo a Salvo… pero eso causo que llamaremos un poca de atención a todos los jóvenes

Se escucharon las misma Conversaciones eso Causo que todos nos Pusiéramos Rojos.

Chico Responde… Mira colega ya viste este chico en frente de todas estas chicas abrasándolo… y el otro Responde… que envidia tengo de este chico quisiera ser como el…

Otro Responde… que clase de chico es el teniendo varios mujeres en sus pies esto es enfermizo.

(Pensamientos de Kirito)… esto tiene ser una broma… tengo Suguha Atrás mío en mi Espalda y siento sus Grandes atributos… Rika/Lisbeth y Keiko/Silica en mis Brazos…

Shino/Sinon y Alice están lados míos sobre mi Cintura… y Asuna en Frente Mío… Luego escucho a Yui…

Yui Responde… Es Hora papa ya Estamos Listas… ya Puedes Colocar el Pase de Héroe hacia recreativa.

(Pensamientos de Kirito)… Es hora… Al fin este Misterio será revelado… ya voy en Camino "K"… y lo especial tendré la Oportunidad de Verte de nuevo… Espero Tener mi Deseo y Tráete de Vuelta no es asi Sachi?

Luego Coloque mi Pase de Héroe sobre recreativa y Espero lo Mejor.

Fin de Capítulo 6.

Avance de Siguiente Capitulo:

Hola Todos yo soy Kobayashi Takeshi y Estamos Corriendo hacia la Recreativa pero Bean tiene demasiada deprisa y nos dejó atrás a mí y a Kajahara Taichi y Veo que Bean Causo un poco desorden en su camino hasta empujo una Bicicletita y unas Colegiadas… Les Pido Disculpas a Todos… A fin llegamos… Pero qué No esta Bean en las Recreativas!… No creo allá Desaparecido?

El Siguiente Capitulo "¿Un Nuevo Juego? ¡El Comienzo de una Extraordinaria Aventura! Parte 2"

No se lo Pierdan

-=Mini Capitulo=-

Hola Todos yo soy Kazuto Kirigaya pero mis amigos me Dicen "Kirito" y hoy ábrale sobre Nuestros Nombres y Apodos… lo que veremos a mí nunca mencionan mi verdadero Nombre mis amigos y la razón es porque estuvimos 2 años atrapados en SAO con otros nombres… Pero la diferencia con Suguha Kirigaya y Asada Shino ellas no estuvieron en SAO y no tenemos problemas decir por error "Leafa" y "Sinon" en Mundo Real.

Suguha Responde… pero adverses yo digo a mis amigos por sus Apodos porque ellos siempre por error mencionan sus Apodos como "Silica", "Klein", "Ágil" pero hay uno Especial que siempre no decimos me refiero a "Lisbeth" pero la desviamos con un "Liz" más cómodo para ella… pero nombre de mi Oni-Chan (Hermanito) siempre digo por su Nombre sin complicaciones.

Asuna Responde… En Nuestra Escuela para los Ex Jugadores de SAO Tenemos prohibido decir nuestros apodos y es difícil decir a mis amigos por sus nombre verdaderos como "Rika", "Keiko", "Ryoutarou", "Andrew" y más difícil para mí es decir "Kazuto" porque yo viví con su Apodo de "Kirito" en SAO.

Rika/Liz Responde… pero Nosotros no tenemos complicaciones con "Asuna" porque ella coloco su verdadero Nombre en SAO y a hora que recuerdo los profesores tienen una lista de apodos con todos los estudiantes de SAO… si escuchan uno decir Asuna es regañado sin saber que es su verdadero nombre…. Jajjaajjaj.

Asuna Responde sonrojada… oye Liz deja de Burlarte de mí… y a mi es peor porque no puedo decir "Kirito" en la Escuela.

Rika/Liz Responde Riendo… lo siento, lo siento pero es divertido esta denota… jajaj

Asuna Responde… Rayos!... Bueno un Futuro veremos Nuevos apodos en juego Recreativa DB Héroes de los elegidos… no se lo pierdan chicos esta aventura apenas Comienza.

Todos Responde animados… Siiii!

-=Fin Mini Capitulo=-


End file.
